Jealousy Over A Demon
by chibi-uchiha
Summary: After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain darkhared avenger is getting jealous! My first story so no flame please! YAOI NejiNaruSasu CHAPTER 7 REPOSTED DUE TO ERRORS
1. Mother Nature Equals Bad

**Jealousy Over a Demon**  
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....sulksI really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun !!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..shudderscomplicated!) Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.  
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**)(**(blah blah)=some sort of act**)**  
**(rating)** PG-13MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
**(Author Notes)** Well, I have alot to say. Please don't flame! This is my very first story and well... writing really isn't my thing. Grammar mistakes might be in some places but please understand. English is sorta my second language. Additional notes will be on the bottom.  
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
{Naruto's POV}  
  
Chapter 1-Mother Nature  
  
Damn D-rank mission! Wasting my valuable time to find a plant. A FREAKING PLANT! I think that person was mental...he actually named his plant! Ukki-kun...why would someone name his plant?? That Kishimoto guy said he'd write a manga about us instead of paying!! I wanted to buy ramen today!! That mission barely tested my incredible skills! Yet...I had to lean on Sakura to get home. How would I know that a wolf thought the plant was its kid.. How did it get there in the first place??? So here I am. Walking home with my team with a FEW wounds on me, ok well maybe a few more cuts and bruises here and there.. But at least I'm next to Sakura-ch-   
  
"Can't you EVER take care of yourself, dobe?"   
  
Sasuke.   
  
He probably asked the plant man to make me look bad. Yea! Just blame it on Sasuke! Sasuke's probably jealous that Sakura is right next to me! Ha! I win Sasuke! Sakura likes me!   
  
"..Hmmm....Yea! Naruto WHY can't you take care of yourself!" Sakura then let go of Naruto and ran over to Sasuke's side letting the blonde drop to the ground,"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to-"   
  
"No"   
  
"Ok! Sasuke and Sakura great work and Naruto...you were umm also great! Well, I'll be sending in the mission report in now so I'll see next week." Kakashi said as he put away his book and left in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Yay I did great! In your face Sasuke!"   
  
"Naruto! DON'T RUB words into Sasuke-kun's face!"   
  
Yea..and after she said that she started to beat the crap out of me. I didn't even do anything! "Saku-ack! But I didn't-ACK-"   
  
"Sakura drop it. I'm going home."   
  
"Can I come Sasuke-kun?   
  
"No"   
  
But Sakura-chan followed anyways. Sasuke looked as if he didn't even mind! Oooooh! Stupid Sasuke trying to act all cool while taking her away! Why'd he have to be so HOT?! Did I say that? ARGH it's all Sasuke's fault! Grr.... I know I'll get back at him! Because I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto! But before I do all that it's off to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar for some ramen!(A.N is that spelled right?)   
  
I then ran off toward my most favoritest place to eat. Ramen...YUM! But then out of no where some clouds gathered around Konoha and it started to rain hard and I mean REAL hard. I really didn't care about being wet as long as some ramen is in my stomach I'm fine. But you know what happened?! HUH?! When I got there it was **CLOSED**!!!! Stupid weather! Must be Sasuke's fault again! I don't know how it is but EVERYTHING IS SASUKE'S FAULT! Stupid freaking weather and it's stupid ways of life. I think mother nature heard me because after I said that it started to hail all of a sudden. The ice balls beat the rest of the shit Sakura left behind... Is mother nature part of the Sasuke fan-club too?!   
  
"Ack-Stupid hail!!! I need shelter now or I'll never survive the wrath of the damn fanclub in the sky!!"   
  
I ask myself over and over again...why did I do that! Nature obviously heard me **again** so she ended the hail and summoned a intense thunderstorm. So, we're back to the "real hard" raining. Haha. Not! I needed shelter now or I'll ca-   
  
"ACHOOO!"   
  
Oh great....now it's too late... I already have the chills.... And...WHY ARE ALL THE POSSIBLE USES OF SHELTER CLOSED??? I then ran and ran and sneezed and ran some more until I reached a house. No wait cross that out, a BIG house. Called a mansion right? But the question is..WHO'S mansion. If it's Sasuke's I'm leaving shelter or not! I then found a nameplate possibly saying who lived here.   
  
"Hmm? It-ACHOOOO! Ah stupid na-err..cold. Damn! It's all in kanji! Umm.. H-h-h-y-y-yu-hyu. Ok Hyu what? G-ga-Hyuga. Alright the Hyuga Estate. I see.... HYUGA!! It's better than no shelter and Sasuke.."   
  
I ran to the front doors of the house. I could feel this wierd vibe from the house..spooky. But I rather no-(sneeze). Ahh..quit thinking Naruto! It makes Naruto's head hurt! Finally! I'm under something...but it's sorta cold.. Please oh please have Hinata answer the door. I can't stand the thought of Neji seeing me here all wet..he'd probably laugh at me..well maybe in his head.   
  
{Naruto's Vision of Neji Answering the Door}   
  
Naruto: Uhh..Hi Neji can I come in?  
Neji: (looks at Naruto stupidly) (snickers)  
Naruto: What? Is Hinata home? Why didn't you let her answer the door? And I was just caught out in the rain.  
Neji: Let me tell you something. It was my destiny to answer the door ,and your destiny for me to laugh at you all day!  
Naruto: I don't believe in that stuff.  
Neji: Well I do! HAHAHAHAHA (continues to laugh all day)   
  
{end vision}   
  
Well ok here I go! I then knocked on the door. No one answered.. I knocked again..and again..and again. Geez why won't anyone answer? Are they stuck out like me? But to my surprise the door opened and I just stared into a pool of white.   
  
"Naruto?!"   
  
"Neji-ACHOOO"   
  
Oh crap! I sneezed right in front of Neji's face..NEJI'S!!! Oh crap..oh crap!!! Stupid Sasuke! His fault again!!   
  
TBC...   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
**(author's notes)**I KNOW there's some grammar errors in here and I'm sorry! And if you were confused about the POV I'm sorry TOO! /blows nose/ Remember English is my second language! Please review! I update faster that way! I'm baking cookies right now so if you review you'll get one! No flame please! 


	2. Mother Nature Equals Good

**Jealousy Over a Demon**  
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.  
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**)(**(blah blah)=some sort of act or SFX**)**  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
**(Author Notes)**Is there a beta-ed out there who isn't busy that can edit my story? I really need one! If you read this story quite early before the edited changes were made I'm so sorry. FF.Net deleted all sorts of stuff that I didn't know about creating a VERY confusing story. Like the double slashes and those little stars that I put there.Thank you to all who reviewed! Review replies are on the bottom. I've been reading literature books to improve my grammar. (reads a sentence from book) It was quite boring but I don't want to lose reviewers! Oh yea! Spoilers from Chap. 100-104. Anyways I'll cease my rambling and start the chapter now.   
  
P.S. This chapter's quite a bit longer!   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:  
  
**(A.N)**Remember this starts a little bit before the whole "door incident."   
  
{Neji's POV}   
  
Chapter 2- Mother Nature Equals Good   
  
Naruto.   
  
No matter how many ways I say it, I get that wierd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hmm...WHY is the thought of Naruto in my head while I'm training?! Ok...release the mind and-   
  
Sasuke.   
  
That fucking bastard. It's highly obvious that he likes my Naruto. My? Wait a second, why would I care if Sasuke had feelings for that blonde or not...... Damn. I can't deny my feelings for him any longer. I ought to stop thinking about it. I just know that there's no hope between Naruto and I. It would take a miracle if we got together. But I still do care about him... Argh! Quit thinking about it, Neji, just go back to training! Did I say that?....Looks like Naruto's personality rubbed a little onto me.....   
  
"Byakugan!(silence)....3 birds...5 o' clock to the side...within a 48 meter radius..."   
  
See I knew it, I don't need Naruto in my head...even though...I'm thinking about him right..now. Damn. Why did it have to be Naruto out of all people. (sigh) Huh? Why did it start to rain all of a sudden? It's raining pretty hard. Whatever, it doesn't really affect me in any way.   
  
"....Three birds...no wait...two..one...and now there aren't any birds at all. What the hell's happened to all the birds! Hmm? The rain turned into hail?! This is stupid."   
  
So now it's starting to hail. Ok, THIS affects me. Better go inside. Shit! It's hailing hard! Better **run** inside. I wonder if Naruto is outside all wet and-ack I must me catching a cold. Well, I better hurry inside. (sigh)   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
Shitty hail. Ending my training session early just to go inside and do what, NOTHING! Well I ought to change my clothes and hmmm.. Naruto might also be changing too so....fuck! Shitty teenage hormones! (goes up a series of stairs and hallways) So here I am in my room, it's also the SMALLEST room..geez the main family is so greedy. (changes out of wet clothes and into a new pair) Life sucks without someone to talk to, like Naruto....   
  
_"You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of"   
  
"Yea...I can..and...so what? Pft..! Stop acting cool...you're not the only one that's special..!"_   
  
Naruto...how can you understand? Are you burdened with a symbol too?   
  
_"Heh...your 64 opening points are closed...it's useless"_   
  
What happened that day? How did he use chakra?   
  
_"Can I ask you one thing? Why do you go against your destiny so much?"   
  
"Because...I was called a loser" _   
  
After that he grew so much stronger and defeated me..(sigh)What are you Naru-   
  
(Knock Knock)   
  
Hell no! I ain't answering the door for anyone.   
  
(Knock Knock)   
  
Grrr..(gets up) It better not be a friend of the main faimily asking for directions to the "hier celebration" because if it is...they're in the WRONG side of the estate! Geez..I never knew knocking on a door could be so annoying..   
  
(knock knock)   
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY I'm COMING!! Fucking celebration. If it didn't start hailing I wouldn't be in this mess"   
  
(knock knock)   
  
I swear if it has ANYTHING to do with the main family, I **WILL** MURDER that person...   
  
(opens door)   
  
"Naruto?!"   
  
"Neji-ACHOOO"   
  
Sure I was shocked that Naruto was here but I was even more surprised when he practically exploded in front of my face. Luckily there was a washcloth hanging on a rack near the door and I had no idea why there was one there in the first place. So...as expected I cleaned up the victim of the atomic explosion, my face.   
  
"N-N-Neji! Ga-ahh-I'm SORRY! Wh-what are you doing here?!"   
  
"I live here, Naruto"   
  
He looked so worried and full of fustration, but it created the cutest pout I've ever seen. Wait. Cute? Ah never mind. Naruto was wet from head to toe so his hair was no longer spikey. Every little strand chunk stuck somewhere around his face. Large eyes full of bewilderment and confusion mixed with the deepest shade of ocean blue stared into my blank white ones. Altogether Naruto looked, well, almost feminine. Damn. I tried to control every part of my body so I wouldn't do anything that I'd regret. Luckily my body did what my brain told it to do, to stand completely still.   
  
"Well..ah..erm..is Hinata-achoo! Home? Oh crap. Ah sorry?"   
  
Great he blew up again. He's lucky that I like him or else... So AGAIN the washcloth became of use. And did he mention something that had to do with the main house? Grrrr..He's just looking for the Hyuga hier... Why does the main house irritate me so much!   
  
"First of all..the ENTIRE main house is at the "hier celebration". Second, the main house lives on the OTHER side of the estate. Third, why do you want to see HER? Fourth, do you have a cold?"   
  
"A-a-a(covers face)ACHOOO! (sniff) Yes I hab a cobe. Cobe. (sniff) Cold. And I wanna see Hinata because she would let me come in to wam ub. Wam ub. WAM UB! (sniff) Warm up. Yea."   
  
Oh so thats all huh. HE BETTER NOT have a crush on her. I'd kill myself if he did...   
  
"Ahh...Naruto do you want to come in?"   
  
"HUH? YES! Arigatou, Neji!!!"   
  
He practically hugged me after that. Again I tried to control a part of my body, particularly my face, but I failed. So..my face heated up a bit. He better not have seen that!   
  
"Ahh...Neji I'm sorry I hugged you...I got you wet didn't I and why aren't you laughing like I imagined a while ago?"   
  
"I don't mind a little water, and you think I laugh?"   
  
"Erm...maybe...ahh never mind!"   
  
"You should change out of those clothes or your cold would get worse. Just follow me to my room."   
  
"Thank-you again Neji!!"   
  
"Yea...whatever"   
  
(leads Naruto up stairs and hallways) Heh. The weather isn't so shitty after all. Because of it, Naruto is staying overnight. Overnight? Damn...my body better listen to my brain this time. But...a little...ARGH! NO!   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
(reaches a room)"Naruto, my clothes are over there (points) pick anything that you'd want to wear and dry yourself off with that towel, ok? I'll get you some medicine for that cold."   
  
"Ok! ACHOOO! You can leebe dow Deji....(sniff) You can leave I'll be fine.(rummages through closet) Eveyding's iz all whide!"   
  
Adorable. Simply adorable. (leaves room) I wonder if Naruto knows how alluring he is...(sigh) Today is my only night to tell him how I feel. But...what if he's not gay...damn. To many problems to deal with and there's also...Uchiha..grr...(retrieves medicine and glass of water and walks back to the room) Uchiha...why'd **he** have to be in the way. It would have been easier if it was Lee instead...I'd definetely have the advantage. I remember hearing stories from Gai-sensei about how Sasuke "accidently" stole Naruto's first kiss. He could have dodged Naruto but he didn't. That bastard. (enters door) WHAT?!   
  
There he was...Naruto...completely stripped down to a pair of yellowish-orange boxers. Sure I only saw his back, but either way...he was BREATHTAKING... A nicely tanned back and a-DAMN! I can feel my face heating up! Control! Take control Neji!   
  
(gulp)"Na-Na-Naruto? Err...umm? Are y-you (continues staring) r-ready to take your m-medicine?"   
  
"Huh? Ok! Let me just take the clothes hanger off of this."(yank yank)   
  
Naruto turned around...HE TURNED AROUND! Damn...He has a pretty nice torso tanned just like his-stop Neji....don't look at his body just look at his..err..face! (hands Naruto glass of water and pills) Ocean blue. So deep, so full of happiness, so, so Naruto. His hair ruffled and such a sun-like yellow. His face...damn..I've never seen anything like it.. Can't stop staring..Shit!   
  
(gulp down pills) "Ahh...I'm feeling better now...your entire wardrobe is WHITE! Well, except for this pair.(hold up orange set of pajamas)Where'd you get it at."(slips on clothes)   
  
(snaps out of trance)"Huh? Oh, Hinata gave it to me since she was too shy to give it to yo-erm someone."   
  
"Oh really who?"   
  
"Uhh...I don't really know, WELL it's getting late you can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep there"(points to corner)   
  
"The corner? But-(yawn)"   
  
"No, I suggest you sleep there."   
  
"Fine, If you (yawn) say so Neji"(slips into a bed)   
  
"Night Naruto"   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
(Late During the Night)   
  
{Naruto's Dream}   
  
Naruto: Wow! Really? Free Ramen for life?!   
  
Guy Serving Ramen: YEP! Free...   
  
Naruto: ALRIGHT! CHOW DOWN!!!   
  
{end Naruto's Dream}   
  
{Neji's Dream}   
  
Neji: What's going on? (sees someone) Who are you? Naruto?!   
  
Naruto:(behind Neji)(seductively whispering) Hmmm? Yes Neji?   
  
Neji: Na-Na-Naruto??? Wh-what are y-you doing?   
  
Naruto: Ohhh. Something you'd like.   
  
Neji: Damn hormones! This is a dream...a dream...only a dream.....Don't take this seriously....   
  
Naruto: Oh really? This seems pretty lifelike to me? And you SHOULD take this VERY seriously....   
  
Neji: Na-   
  
Naruto: Shhh...don't worry....there's nothing to be afraid of..I'll go easy on you..   
  
Neji: This is getting r-r-ridiculous....WAKE UP!!   
  
{end Neji's Dream}   
  
DAMN! Now I'm having dreams now... I need to sleep downstairs, or something might happen. I knew the weather was somewhat shitty.(sigh) Why couldn't I be straight...(glances at Naruto) Naruto...Argh! My dream's coming back again!   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
(the next morning at the front door)   
  
(Yawn)"Thanks Neji-(yawn)for letting me stay over and drying my clothes that got wet...(mutters)stupid mother nature..."   
  
"Hmm? Oh yea...whatever..."   
  
This is my last chance and I better do something...ANYTHING...I still can't believe he's here or still here. His face is only seven inches away...   
  
"Oh Yea! Neji, here are your clothes back. Haha. I wish I had a pair like this..."   
  
"Well...[anything!!] You could have them if you want. Orange isn't my color."   
  
"Yea, I know. (images Neji in orange)Well..arigatou again Neji! I wish I could pay you back somehow...hmmmmm..."   
  
"Well you could by..."   
  
"By? By..what? I'll do anything since you were so nice to me!"   
  
"By..."   
  
Then I did it. I can't believe I lost control...but that was the last straw... HE was practically begged me to do it. Saying that he'd do ANYTHING.. My hormones took control...Damn. So what happened? I leaned in and quickly brushed my lips against his to get a feel of him and slammmed the door right in front of his face. (sigh) This is troublesome...I have so much to think about... I wonder what he was thinking about after that...! He was so soft and-shit what if he thinks I'm a freak now...I don't blame him. Then I looked out the window, a little curious to see what was his reaction. He was clenching his stomach as he walked away, (sigh) must be a bad sign. I still can't believe it....   
  
Me, the Hyuga genius of the branch house kissed the loudest person in this village who sneezed in my face. Ok, I regret it now....   
  
TBC   
  
**(A.N)**: My yami wrote 95 percent of this so there really isn't much humor. Sorry if there is some confusion here again..and if it was OOC.. As you can see Neji uses damn alot, well that's because I needed a frequent word for him when he comes to a stop... Like Naruto uses stupid..haha.. When I checked my mail, I nearly had a heartattack from all the reviews I received! I didn't expect so many. Maybe 1 or 2 because I have to admit, it DID suck... Well anyways review! I have a little chibi Sasuke here making HANDMADE plushies of himself so you'll get one if you review!   
  
Chi: Hurry and make the plushies! Or your Naruto squeak toy belongs to Neji!   
  
Sasuke: I'm hurrying! Don't give him AWAY!! How did you get it anyway!   
  
Chi: I stole it from your house!   
  
Sasuke: (sews plushie)...I'm older than you...   
  
Chi: No you're not. You are only twelve!   
  
Sasuke: Not in this story!   
  
Chi: Well......I'm taller!   
  
Sasuke: (stuffs plushie) No you're not! You're a chibi too! All chibis are three heads high!   
  
Chi: (compares height)....damn...   
  
:.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.::.-.:   
  
**lalala**: (hands over a cookie) Thanks for reviewing, and AGH sorry that there are run-ons. (sweatdrops) I'm glad you understood.   
  
**RuByMoOn17**: (hands over a cookie) I'm glad that you reviewed even if it was only one word, and it did help!  
  
**Jenniyah**: (hands over a cookie) Haha. I'm so happy you laughed at my poor sense of humor.  
  
**ysth83**: (hands over a cookie) Gosh, I feel so guilty for making you confused. (I really need to find a beta-ed then) I happy that you like the idea though.  
  
**Cookie6**: (hands over a cookie) You didn't have to worry about Neji. I was scolding him before the story to keep his cool. Haha. =)  
  
**Iceheart19**: (hands over a cookie) I decided to follow the anime/manga instead of making my own rules. Wow! I'm so happy that you liked the first chapter! And again..I really need a beta-ed.....  
  
**Yaoilover S**: Oh my gosh! I checked you're profile and saw my story on your favorites list!! (faints from surprise) And thanks for liking my wierd sense of humor. The review you gave me helped me chicken peck faster!  
  
**Anime Lass**: (hands over a cookie and extra) Here! Have an extra! Wow! I'm so happy that you like this story too! Hmmm... I'll keep that idea request in mind!   
**Gisela**: (hands over a cookie) Thank-you! I'm happy that Naruto wasn't OOC!   
  
**Renn**: (hands over a cookie) Gotta love the NejiNaru! And I agree! They should have MORE of this couple but it's starting to get quite popular. I was about to have Gaara replace Neji, but since my plushie Neji begged me with puppy eyes...you know where this is going!   
  
**Yuen-Chan**: (hands over a cookie) Haha...I liked how Kishimoto said how his plant was his partner in the author notes in the manga, so I used it. (disclaimer: I don't own the corpse of Ukki-kun) 


	3. The Next Day

**Jealousy Over a Demon**  
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::  
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.  
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**)(**(blah blah)=some sort of act or SFX**)**  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::  
  
Yami Chi: My hikari didn't let me write FLUFF in this chapter!!  
  
Hikari Chi: You got to write chapter 2! So I write humor for chapter 3!   
  
Yami Chi: Fine but I better get to write four and five...and maybe six...  
  
Hikari Chi:.......well...the A.Ns are on the bottom.  
  
Yami Chi: Muhahaha! Something ELSE will ALSO be on the bottom!  
  
Hikari Chi: (Sweatdrop).........   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Sasuke's POV}   
  
Chapter 3-The Day After   
  
That bitch Sakura...she keeps on thinking I like her in that way but I don't! Only as a teamate and that's all... When she thinks that I'm getting annoyed by Naruto she starts to beat the shit out of him! Heh...he doesn't annoy me one bit at all. In fact he does quite the opposite. But, I think there's someone else who likes my little koi. Who though? I'll think about that later. I just need to figure out how to get Sakura AWAY FROM ME! What kind of girl stalks you home when you specifically told her not to?   
  
"Sakura, I can sense you from here...so quit following me."   
  
"Ne? But Sasuke-kun... I'm just walking you home..."   
  
"What kind of person walks another home while hiding in bushes and behind trees"   
  
"....Sasuke...umm do you think Naruto's annoying? Cause I sure do, after pestering you and all. You do right? Because if you do I can easily fix that!"   
  
(reaches Uchiha mansion)   
  
I could have just stabbed her right then and now. Threatening to beat up MY Naruto...if she weren't my teamate she'd be dead by now. For a wide foreheaded girl, she sure is dense. This reminds me of that time I kissed Naruto. After that happened Naruto was lucky that he stayed in one piece. Sakura gets in the way so fucking much. She thinks Naruto's annoying ME! Ha! I wonder how I can penetrate her thick skull...   
  
"Sakura...do you want to know who annoys me?"   
  
"Well yea...I can keep that person away from you as a favor."   
  
"You'll keep that person away, eh? Sakura, you're annoying. I keep on telling you that I don't like you in that way but you never give up. I like someone else."   
  
".....why don't you like me Sasuke?"   
  
What the heck. At least she'd quit obsessing over me, even though my reputation might be crushed.   
  
(whispers into ear)"Because.....I. Am. Gay."   
  
So after that I just walked into my house leaving Sakura standing there...completely still... I'm not even sure if she was breathing. She'd get over it so it's no biggie. (sigh) What a complicated day. I wonder what Sakura would do with that piece of information that can easily WRECK my reputation. I then looked out the window. Sakura was still there and still frozen. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. I like boys, so what? It isn't so wierd when you think about it! The only wierd think that I can think of is that the boy I like is Naruto. I really have no idea why I like that dobe. He's loud, cocky, obnoxious, and other traits that I don't possess. His personalities are the COMPLETE opposite of mine yet I like him, maybe even love him. The day I kissed him was happiest day that I had in a LONG time even if I denied it. I wonder what Naruto is thinking right now (chuckle) probably about a bowl of ramen. I shouldn't think about this too much cause I still have plenty of time before I tell him. (looks out window) Sakura is STILL there. I knew that girl got in the way. In the way of my front door.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(later that night)   
  
{Sasuke's Dream}   
  
Sasuke: (standing) Another pointless dream...  
  
Voice: Sasuke! Sasuke you bastard are you there?...  
  
Sasuke: Bastard? Naruto? Naruto! Maybe this isn't so pointless after all...  
  
Naruto: Ah Sasuke! There you are! Can you buy me a bowl of ramen? (comes out of nowhere and sits cross-legged in front of Sasuke)  
  
Sasuke: You want me to buy ramen for you, now? Ramen?! What kind of dream is this?!  
  
Naruto: No, not now idiot! When you get the chance! Duh, Sasuke! I thought you were top in our class!  
  
Sasuke: Why am I dreaming about THIS!   
  
Naruto: UGH! This is the SECOND time someone said I was a dream! Sasuke's fault!  
  
Sasuke: I do have ears...  
  
Naruto: That was supposed to be a thought!!  
  
Sasuke: Hey, remember dobe, MY dream MY rules.  
  
Naruto: DON'T CALL ME THAT BASTARD! Agh! Anyways, I'm getting off subject. Well, when you CAN, buy ramen for me! OK? Mmmm Ramen!   
  
Sasuke: Why should I waste my money on you?!  
  
Naruto: Because if you don't I'll belong to someone else...  
  
Sasuke: Someone else? Wait. If you're a dream I should know all about this already.  
  
Naruto: Dammit SASUKE! THIS is OTHER SIDE of your head telling you something using me! Geez, do you have to be so logical?  
  
Sasuke: "Logical" isn't in your vocabulary...   
  
Naruto: WHATEVER!!! Well are you or aren't you!  
  
Sasuke: Who's this "someone else?"  
  
Naruto: This guy! (points to someone who is surrounded in fog)  
  
Sasuke: Who are YOU!  
  
"someone else": I'm-   
  
(knock knock)   
  
AGH! Damn door! It interrupted my dr-I had a non-Itachi murder dream? (knock knock) Who the hell could be at my door at-(glances at clock) ten o' clock? Shit. I slept in. I bet it's Sakura asking me if I were serious, and if it is...I just LOST my chance to find out who likes my little koi thanks to NOTHING. If I knew, well lets just say I already received a day's worth of training. She probably camped out on my doorstep. I did my daily routines getting knocks every six to seven seconds. (knock knock) It started getting annoying after a while. I then took out a kunai for self defense. That girl probably brought backup, and who knows what will happen. I saw what happened to Naruto and it wasn't pretty, but Naruto was. Haha. I made a joke. I am SO happy. Not. I decided to open the door, risking my worthless life only to find my old teacher there quite stressed out. NO fangirls in sight nor Sakura...whew!   
  
"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Ah Sa-Sasuke. You saw Naruto yes-yesterday late afternoon after you mission right?"   
  
"Err..yea. Why?"   
  
"Na-he-...I went to visit Naruto yesterday at his apartment to drop off this month's supply of instant ramen. When I got there, Naruto wasn't home. I figured that he probably went out to the noodle bar so I waited. I waited until this morning and he never returned home. So...I'm wondering i-if you knew where he might be."   
  
Naruto didn't return home. Then where was he last night? Sleeping with someone?....Oh crap! Naruto could have been ANYWHERE since it rained and.....errr....hailed. My former teacher then overreated and started rambling all sorts of nonsense.   
  
"-maybe have been shocked by lightning, or or passed out som-"   
  
Then I saw him there. Walking on the sidewalk near the border of my house clenching his stomach. I didn't trust my eyes but I believed them anyways.   
  
"Umm...Iruka isn't he right there" (points)   
  
"Eh...?" (turns around)   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Naruto's POV}   
  
Walking home was a pain for me when I left Neji's house...no wait MANSION! Why? Because I was clenching my stomach. Why? Because I didn't eat a FREAKING THING since YESTERDAY morning. That's a world record for me and was also **Sasuke's** fault! Anywho, I was still a bit shocked from what happened earlier, but the "kiss" wasn't what I was so shocked about. It was how I was reacting in my head that shocked me. I sorta liked it. Yep. I hated to admit it but I did. Does that mean I'm gay? Cause if I am- AGH! My head hurts now plus my stomach...I NEED FOOD!   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
So I'm walking in pain. WAH! I want to buy me some RAMEN! (diggs through pocket)   
  
"NANI! Where'd my money go! NYA! I left it at Neji's hou-mansion! Iiiie! Iruka-sensei where are you!"   
  
So I left it at Neji's ho-mansion. MANSION! IT'S a mansion Naruto REMEMBER THAT! (stomach rumbles) Iruka...I have to find Iruka! (runs in random direction) Iruka! WHERE IS HE! Argh! Stupid Sasuke! It's his fault again!   
  
After a bit of running and growling from my stomach, I approached a mansion that looked a bit like Neji's except smaller. Mansion? Noooo! I went backwards! Well, if this is Neji's, I ought to get my money back right? So I was walking down the sidewalk when Iruka-sensei sped off high speed toward me and gave me this big hug. Actually it wasn't big, it was HUGE, GIGANTIC, SO big it would've killed me if I stayed in that position a second longer. It wasn't a hug that said "Hi, I'm glad you're ok", it said "Hi! I hate you so you need to die. I don't have a weapon, so I'll kill you by giving a big bear hug! A really big "loving" bear hug". I knew Iruka didn't mean it but it still hurt like HELL!   
  
"Naruto! I was so worried about you! What's the excuse THIS time..."   
  
"ACK! Can you l-l-let g-go- OWWWW! (Iruka lets go blushing slightly) Well, erm can we talk about it over some ramen please! I'm so hungry I can eat Sasuke!" I glanced at him for a reaction but nothing happened...wierd.   
  
"Well, alright Nar-(sees a bird flying in the sky) Oh...I'm sorry but the teachers seem to want to see me right now. And it looks pretty important."   
  
"B-but...I didn't eat since yesterday morning! I really want some ramen! Can I atleast have some money?"   
  
"Ah, Naruto I'm sorry. I don't have any money with me now."   
  
"NOOOO! Sasuke! It's your fault again!" I again looked for a reaction but he remained still. Is this Sasuke? Or is it mother nature possessing him so she can finally kill me off... I don't know! I then heard Sasuke mumble something with "dream" and "buying ramen". Oh great is he going buy some and eat it in my face? Then he started to speak more clearly.   
  
"Iruka...since you can't, I'll be willing to buy ramen for Naruto since it was "my fault"(glances at Naruto) even though I don't know why."   
  
"Sasuke. What a thoughtful thing to do. Naruto, you can go eat with Sasuke, problem solved!"   
  
I had to eat ramen with an ice cube. I had to eat ramen with an ice cube. I had to eat ramen with an ice cube. Why did the ice cube offer to buy me something? Sasuke must be up to something. Better keep my guard up. Even when eating ramen...can I do that?   
  
"B-b-but...He might do some sort of voodoo to me!"   
  
"Naruto, do you want to go with Sasuke or have no food at all?"   
  
"......"   
  
"I thought so...Well, bye Naruto, I'll be leaving now."(leaves in puff of smoke)   
  
(10 minutes later)   
  
I was drowning in a decade of silence. Sasuke was staring at me so hard that if he had laser eyes I'd look like swiss cheese. Swiss cheese? That thing goes with bread right? Or I can forget about the entire idea and go with th image of ramen.(stomach rumbles) Crap. Sasuke finally said something right after.   
  
"Do you want to go yet or do you want your stomach to be growling all day?"   
  
"I've been wanting to go a bazillion years ago!"   
  
"Then walk." And with that he started walking off toward the noodle bar. I scurried off after him. When I finally by his side I stuck my toungue at him and walked a bit ahead of him. He caught the signal and walked ahead of me making his pace a bit faster. I was then running and he did the same as we walked off to "stomach relief." Wait actually we ran. We ran so fast that I heard people cursing their mouths off at me but NOT at Sasuke. They needed to wash their mouthes out with soap. After a few minutes, point fourty five to be exact, we entered the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Yay!   
  
"Ah good morning Naruto, and who's this? A friend?"   
  
"Err..yea...a friend"   
  
"So, the usual? And what about you friend?"   
  
"Yep! And I don't know...what do you want Sasuke?"   
  
"I don't know...I've never eaten it before..."   
  
I fell out of my chair the second after he said that. How can ANYONE "never" eat ramen before? Even an ice cube should have eaten ramen at least once! That was a sudden breakthrough in ramen history, if there is one. If there isn't SASUKE'S FAULT!   
  
"Ahh...just get the same for him...HOW CAN YOU NOT EVER EAT RAMEN BEFORE, SASUKE!!!" He just shrugs his shoulders trying to act all cool...   
  
"Where were you Naruto?" (ramen finishes cooking and is placed in front of each boy)   
  
(muffled sound)"-wa-was at N-N-Neji's house for shelter." (slurp) Ahh! The sweet melody of devouring noodles! When I said that I swore that I saw Sasuke choke on his ramen. What's wrong with Neji?   
  
{Sasuke's POV}   
  
He was with Neji all night. Neji......NEJI! ALL NIGHT! He was the freaking voice in that damn dream! I forgot all about HIM! AGH! Sasuke, why didn't you think of him before! ARGH! I am stupid! And Naruto is acting all cool about it!   
  
"You were with Neji all night? Neji? All alone?"   
  
"Yea, why?" (finishes bowl and grabs another)   
  
"D-did anything happen there" I noticed a bulge in his pocket and a piece of orange fabric stuck out. I decided to ignore it since it WAS Naruto. He then coughed out a mouthful of ramen when I said that. Ahh. So I see. Something DID happen.   
  
"Wha? NO! Remember my name is Naruto! NOT Kakashi."   
  
"Something did happened. I can see it in your eyes."   
  
"WHAT?! Oh! Something did happen! I got a free pair of PJs!"(finishes another bowl and grabs Sasuke's since he wasn't eating)   
  
"That's not what I'm talking about Naruto! And I know you're playing stupid"   
  
".....HOW can you accuse me of SUCH things SASUKE! And-blah blah blah blah blah-"   
  
He just continued on talking and talking. Trying to make a pitiful cover-up. It was lame so I just stared at him since my ramen was gone. Even though Naruto was fifteen, he still had these baby features all over him. It was adorable to see him ramble even if it WAS annoying. I looked at his neck. A bit tanned, long and...unmarked. That was a good sign, but something else did happen.   
  
"blah blah blah blah! So see! Nothing happened!" He then stuck his toungue out in annoyance again. Cute.   
  
"Right...." He started to ramble again. I couldn't handle it anymore, Neji did something. It seems really big judging how hard Naruto is trying to cover it up. I can shut Naruto up right now, I'll regret it though....whatever...   
  
"-jump to such CONCLUSIONS! Sasuke! I thought that-"   
  
I claimed his lips then. He definitely needed to shut up. It was funny to see his reaction. Judging by his face, Neji did the same thing. Heh. I can beat that. I heard a "thump" sound but I didn't bother to care what it was. I then nibbled on his lip asking for entry. He slightly gasped and let my tougue enter. I explored every little space and it tasted like ramen with a extra sweetness coming from his own mouth. I was savoring every second before I felt a pair of eyes gazing at me. I broke the kiss to turn around and Naruto was left there in shock. Neji was standing right there and an unconcious Sakura layed next to his legs. He was glaring at me, and hard.   
  
"Uchiha....Do you mind walking outside for a talk?"   
  
(smirk)"Not at all."   
  
TBC   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
Yami Chi: HAHAHA! I took over the end!  
  
Hikari Chi: Yea I know....   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(A.N.)**: Hmmm...it's going to get angsty in the rest of the chapters...NOOOO! Yami: YES! Anyways, I'm sorry if THIS was also OOC...this is the first beta-ed chapter so I'll see what happens. Anyways REVIEW! Little Chibi Sasuke is taking his 5 minute break from making plushies! If you review he'll sew some orange P.Js! Oh yea....if I bashed Sakura a bit... I'm sorry! I do like her (a bit) but it's hard to make her likable in this kind of story...Sorry! But, don't worry! She isn't going to stay like that! This was also a HORRIBLE chapter...  
  
Wow! I got more reviews that I expected again!!   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**siw-wa**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) Heehee! I told him that but he wouldn't listen. Poor Neji...so shy. Wow...I really didn't know that my jokes were that funny...hmmm.   
  
**Little Leila**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) I might make this a Neji/Naru (i luv that couple) but it depends on how the story goes...and how my Yami self writes the Fluff... (glares at Yami)   
  
**Blins Satan**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) Hell Yea! Yami Chi: I wrote it.---Hikari Chi: YEA! We KNOW already! Anyways, you don't need to worry about me discontinuing this story! I'm am devoted to it now!   
  
**Cookie6**: (hands over a Sasuke Plushie) Thanks! I've never got a comment about originality before... YAY! And the slamming door was in my head for quite a while.....I fianlly got it out!   
  
**Gina-Uzumaki**: (hands over a Sasuke Plushie) YOU like my story! I can't believe it cause I love your story! Thank you so much! (hikari faints from surprise and yami takes over)   
  
**Iceheart19**: (hands over aSasuke plushie) It's alright! I already found someone. And about Neji, well, let's just say he's really pissed and thinks he's hallucinating. I guess I'll use that piece of advice later on! About the dream, hmmm, I blame my hikari she didn't let me continue it!!   
  
**xXFissshBonesssXx**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) I wish I knew Italian, but anyways I don't. And yea, I may be making progress, but it's quite slow. (sigh)   
  
**Anime Lass**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) Hehe. I've been thinking hard about it. My little chibi Neji here seems to be quite jealous about chapter 3 in the manga. Haha! Thanks for reviewing again!   
  
**chibified kitsunes**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) Wow! I made it onto your favorites too?! When I first read this pairing I thought the exact same thing!   
  
**Night-Owl123**: (hands over a Sasuke plushie) You really like it! I still don't believe how many people like this...(thinks)   
  
**Kutsu**: (hands over Sasuke Plushie) Oh really! Wow thanks! I thought I totally destroyed Neji's character. Yay! I made it to your favorites too?! Thank you!   
  
**Renn**: (hands over Sasuke Plushie) You liked the dream? Thanks! I didn't know anyone would comment on it. 


	4. Return Change Purse and Win a Talk with ...

**Jealousy Over a Demon**   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::  
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.   
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**) (**(blah blah)=some sort of act or SFX**)**  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
Yami Chi: My hikari is currently away on vacation so I'LL be writing this chapter! Please ignore the unconcious look alike of me on the floor and just start reading the story! Angst, angst, gotta love angst! Mwahahahaha!   
  
Hikari Chi:(groggy)Hmmm?   
  
Yami Chi: Stay put! (whacks hikari)   
  
Hikari Chi: (Temporarily dead)   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Neji's POV}   
  
Chapter 4-Return Change Purse and Win a Talk with Uchiha   
  
Naruto.   
  
Fate obviously hates me today. But, maybe Naruto didn't hate it. Tsk. Just forget it! This is Naruto I'm talking about not Tenten. Naruto likes that girl that Lee likes. What's her name again? Cherry tree? Cherry coke?! Cherry....cherry....cherry blossoms! Umm..Sakura! Why the girl with the wide forehead? Forget it Neji! (sigh) Maybe I can grow to like Tenten...hell no! Ugh, I just need to go meditate and clear my mind.   
  
I then headed toward the front door when it opened by itself. Fate is letting me walk to hell. Yay. Whatever. My evil uncle, Hiashi**(A.N. Spelled right?)**, walked in with Hinata clinging on behind him. Yep. This was as close to hell as I could get, being near someone I loathe. REALLY LOATHE! Why is Hinata still clinging on to him at what age sixteen?! Mr. Evil wandered into the living room with other branch house members following him while Hinata walked into another room and came back.   
  
"What's HE doing on this side of the estate?"   
  
"H-he's talking w-with the other h-house....Ummm...Ne-Neji-ni-san why is there a frog change purse over there that looks exactly like Naruto's? Was N-Naruto-kun (goes deep red) here?"   
  
"Naruto's change purse? He left it here... Oh. Yea, he was here last night."   
  
She looked as if she were ready to explode due to her red face. But this was Hinata, so she was able to control them. Hehe. Fate has finally let the branch beat out the main house!   
  
"I'll be leaving now."   
  
"Huh? B-but father wants to s-s-see you when he's f-finished..."   
  
"Tell him that fate is on MY side today."(leaves)   
  
"He...Neji-ni-san...l-likes Naruto-kun too...."   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
I can't believe it. Fate is letting me see Naruto again! (sigh) Ok. If I were Naruto where would I go? Ugh. I barely know what Naruto likes. I distinctively remember that Naruto smelled slightly like ramen and how Hinata mumbled something about a Noodle Bar while sleeping... What noodle bar is in Konoha... (continues running toward the market square) Hmmm...the Ichiraku Noodle Bar!!! That little booth is where NARUTO EATS?! Last time I visited, I saw rats crawling around! Ok..ok...this IS Naruto. He'd eat anywhere and maybe anything.   
  
(Few minutes of running)   
  
Naruto must think I'm a freak for doing that. Heh. He's been thinking that I was a freak when he fist saw my eyes. Even I think they're freaky. It's bad enough that I was born into the Hyuga family but fate must have also thought I was freaky and put me into th BRANCH house....hmm isn't that the Sakura girl. She's just staring into the noodle bar...does she have a staring problem of something? (walks up closer to the Ichiraku)   
  
"Sakura-sama why ar-"   
  
(thump)   
  
She passed out. What the hell?! Does she think just now that I'm freaky? What did she see? (glances into the Ichiraku) .....I don't like what I'm seeing. What in the name of fate is the Uchiha DOING! He's-he's. Is he kissing MY Naruto?! The Uchiha then turned around and stared staight into me. Naruto looked shocked and violated but Sasuke didn't seem to notice or care.   
  
"Uchiha....Do you mind walking outside for a talk?"   
  
(smirk)"Not at all."   
  
Who does he think he is with a smirk on his face?! He then walked out of the bar meeting up with me, face to face. The ramen guy yelled about paying but Sasuke ignored it.   
  
"So....Neji...What do YOU want to talk about?"   
  
"Uchiha don't play stupid with me. You're evil you know? Did you see Naruto's face after you did that?"   
  
"What did YOU do to Naruto? Hmmm?"   
  
"Stuff like that is none of your business. Anyways, lay off Uchiha! Fate brought Naruto and I together and destiny is saying we are going to STAY together."   
  
"Starting that "fate and destiny" shit again? The reason you're with him is because you were the closest possible place of shelter! I've been with MY Naruto for a LONG time and that bond we share is stronger than yours, Hyuga."   
  
"Hah! Your Naruto! Don't make me laugh. You're mistaking that "bond" for RIVALRY."   
  
"Funny, I thought you never laughed. I bet you don't know ONE thing important about Naruto!"   
  
"You wanna start a fight, Uchiha?!"   
  
"Be my guest, Hyuga!"   
  
We both then got into our fighting stance when the ramen guy **(A.N. I'm tired of calling him that. Does anyone know his name?)** stood inbetween us and asked for his pay. Sasuke then pulled out some money out of his pocket and payed the man that was in the way.   
  
"Now boys. You're scaring my customers away! And if you didn't notice Naruto ran away from here at high speed. He looked pretty upset."   
  
"Naruto's gone?" we said simultaneously.   
  
"...We can continue this some other day. I'm going to look for Naruto unlike you."   
  
"Fine, Uchiha. But, I'll be on the lookout for him too."   
  
Sasuke then left in some sort of direction with a guilty look on his face. Serves him right for getting in fate's way! He's goin to go look for Naruto...I have to get to get there first. I was ready to take off before I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
  
"Hey kid. Not so fast. Before you go take off after Naruto, do you know this girl laying on the ground? Cause if you do, get her away from here. People are thinking I poisoned her with ramen or something."   
  
"She's a complete stranger to me." I then ran off. No way in hell that I'd take HER home. Besides I don't know where she lives. Where could Naruto be?! (sigh) That bastard Uchiha, violating my Naruto-kun. I decided to look for him the fast way by activating my Byakugan. (glancing)...normal blue chakra....blue chakra....blue chakra... Where IS Naruto?! Blue, blue, blue, red. RED? RED! Naruto's over there. He's at....the academy? I deactivated my Byakugan before I left for my former school. Sasuke better not have gotten there first.   
  
On my way there I saw Ino unconcious with Sakura there kicking her. The "cherry" girl just had to then get in my way.   
  
"...Neji...did YOU TELL THE RAMEN GUY YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME?!"   
  
"Yes, Sakura. I did."   
  
Che. Tenten was right when she said Sakura was annoying. Blabbing all sorts of crap in my face. Tsk! Why am I listening to her when I can be with Naruto?!   
  
"-you liar! You're supposed to take car of peo-"   
  
"You're a waste of my time. I'm leaving."   
  
"Waste?! I'll sh-"   
  
I'm serious she can be annoying when she wants to. I continued on in search for my koi, leaving the Haruno there. When I finally reached the school. Naruto walked out of a room and just stared at me.   
  
"Neji?.......Are you stalking me? Cause if you are, THAT'S WRONG! I know you know better!"   
  
I couldn't help but laugh at him. I expected a more "professional" complaint, but you can never guess if it was coming from Naruto. His face then twisted a bit in confusion. I laughed at him again. He's just so...so...Naruto. Cute and adorable in every single way.   
  
"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?! Neji! Hello? Are you listening? Wait. (blink and rubs eyes) You're really there. You're laughing?! Oh CRAP! Today's judgement day already!!! It's the end of the world!!! NO!"   
  
"Whoa..calm down. I'm fine. (slight chuckle) Anyways, why did you run out of the bar?"   
  
"...Erm...(blushes) because I had to use the restroom and there wasn't one in the Ichiraku."   
  
"It wasn't because of Sasuke?"   
  
I could swear that I felt my face fall. Fate is following Sasuke today... He didn't leave because of Uchiha? He left....to use....the washroom. I feel like an idiot.   
  
"Hmmm...well it sorta is Sasuke's fault that I left. That was wierd.... I think he was high...yea that explains alot. Because he was high, he didn't finish his ramen. How can anyone not finish RAMEN?!"   
  
"You're so dense. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."   
  
"Hey! Who are YOU calling dense! I beat you in the first chuunin exam remember! You were a fate freak then."   
  
"But I defeated you in the second one though, and I can do the same right now."   
  
".....So.....I can defeat you if it involves ramen!"   
  
"You're cute you know that?"   
  
"Huh...WHAT?! Let's spar! I can beat you this time!"   
  
"Whatever you want, Naruto-KUN."   
  
He started to thrash like a lunatic and talk gibberish. It was cute. I never felt so happy even compared to the night before. I was with Naruto and he was naturally happy and comfortable around me. Naruto can be so dense sometimes, but that's a good thing. He'll figure it out when he's ready. I just need to enjoy the moment while I can. Fate and destiny will be on my side no matter what happens.   
  
TBC   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(author notes)** This was a short chapter...I promise the next one will be longer... Remember...reviews make chapters longer and updated FASTER! Oh yea...and if you review (please do) tell me if you want this to end as a Neji/Naru or Sasu/Naru. This story IS NOT ending soon, so don't jump to such conclusions.   
  
Current Score  
NejiNaru: 2  
SasuNaru: 0   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**Cookie6**: (hands over a pair of pjs) I'm glad that you're such a devoted reviewer! If you read this chapter already you must already know about Sakura. Heehee review again!   
  
**RuByMoOn17**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Hmmm...how do I reply to this? Was it that funny to say lol? Thanks!   
  
**V G Jekyll**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Yea I do too! Hmmm...maybe I SHOULD do that...   
  
**Q'Z**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Thanks! I made it to your favorites?!   
  
**ysth83**: (hands over a pair of pjs) (scolds Sasuke) Yea I know... I guess Sasuke has less control over his hormones and sorry for the OOC ness!   
  
**Iceheart19**: (hands over a pair of pjs) You thought that this was a better chapter? I didn't. Well I'm glad that you reviewed! I'll try to make this fic funnier...it's losing it's humor...   
  
**SasuNaru123**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Yay! A new reviewer! Thanks! Updating was easier!   
  
**Renn**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Yay for cheese! Maybe I should make this a NejiNaru....   
  
**Little Leila**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Oh! Another asking for a NejiNaru eh?   
  
**Kori Nabiki**: (hands over a pair of pjs) The "blah blah"? Thanks! I didn't think that chapter was very funny...   
  
**nejinaruFan**: (hands over a pair of pjs) Haha! Thanks! You can bet that I'll continue this! 


	5. Jealousy, Food, and Asking a Boy to go S...

**Jealousy Over a Demon**   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.   
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**) (**(blah blah)=some sort of act or SFX**)**  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(author notes)**: I made Sasuke so evil-like in chapter 4! Eeeek! I didn't mean to. I'll try to make him good again here....oh and sorry if I said that Sakura meant cherry blossom. It means cherry tree. But I remember hearing it was cherry blossom somewhere.....   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Sasuke's POV}   
  
Chapter 5- Jealousy, Food, and Asking a Boy to go Shopping   
  
How could I be so fucking stupid! Naruto isn't gay! He ran away because of me...shit. He likes girls, and I am no girl. I feel like...damn! I want to go after Naruto, but what'll he think?   
  
{Sasuke's Vision}   
  
Sasuke: "Ahh...Naruto...look I'm sorry and it's just tha-"   
  
Naruto: Wha?! Stop coming after me, you stalker! You stole my first kiss, my second. And next you're probably going to take my third, fourth, fifth, and maybe even my virginity!!!   
  
Sasuke: I wouldn't do that, Naru-   
  
Naruto: Gah! Stay away from me! (crosses two kunais) Stay away! I've got god on MY side! GOD! Help protect me from this sinful creature!!!   
  
Sasuke:....   
  
{end vision}   
  
....Whatever. I have to see Naruto before Neji. Vision or not. I was such a jerk. I then ran around the village trying to sense Naruto's chakra. After a while I sensed a spark of Naruto but it vanished as soon as I reconized it. It seemed to be coming from the school. I was running at high speed before this pink and yellow blur each grabbed me by the arms in attempt to stop me. Sakura and Ino. They got in the way, AGAIN.   
  
"Sasuke-kun" they cried simutaniously. It's quite annoying. I tried to leave but they only tightened their grip. How shitty is this?   
  
"Tell me that giant forehead Sakura is LYING! TELL ME SASUKE!"   
  
"....Will you let me leave if I told you that she was?"   
  
"But...but Sasuke...I- what happened in the Ichiraku then???" Why do they have butt in anyways! This is my business not theirs! And Naruto! I have to go see him! Damn these people!   
  
"Ok do you want me to say it, Sakura, Ino? Huh?! Didn't you notice how I never liked anyone in my "fanclub"? It was because I WAS GAY and I still AM! Now will you let me go?"   
  
As soon as they heard it in their OWN ears, they let go in shock. I didn't spare a second to get away. Girls can be scary sometimes, and I mean it! They looked like zombies with make-up on when they're surprised. Wait. Don't I have to face the ENTIRE fanclub later on? Shit. Well anyways, I continued my search for Naruto again. His chakra was being sensed more and more clearer as I headed toward the academy. But, there was a second source of chakra accompanying it. It didn't belong to Iruka, so Naruto ran to our former school for a different reason. I couldn't put my finger on who possesed the chakra. When I was in sight range of Naruto, but completely hidden away I saw someone else there. He was a bit taller. Then I saw white eyes, Neji. I can't believe that I forgot about him! The fate bastard!   
  
They were talking and laughing. Something in my chest started to ache. It hurt. Was this-it is....No way! Me, Uchiha Sasuke, was jealous. Ok, well now I know that that's possible. They were enjoying each others company...the last time that I remember doing that with Naruto was...well never. I then felt something warm roll off my cheek and onto the grass. Another came from the other side. I'm crying? (touches face) Shit. I AM! The last time I cried was about 8 years ago...I'm crying because of this? I'm displaying emotion...whatever. I decided to continue watching anyways as my heart throbbed in pain. I supressed tears. It hurt so much.   
  
{Naruto's POV}   
  
Neji got into that wierd girly pose as we prepared to fight. I just stood there. HA! I can beat him with my hands tied behind my back because I have the ninetails! (cough) But I prefer not to use no hands. Anyways he activated the eyes with root looking lines around them and I started off by charging into him. Not a very smart move, Naruto. But OF COURSE I was prepared! I was about to use bushin-no-jutsu before I smelled something. Something like...RAMEN!   
  
"Ah, Neji, can we save this for later?"   
  
"Hm? What why?"   
  
"Something smells like ramen! It smells good!"   
  
I used my nose to lead me to the tasty smelly "thing". Neji just stared at me stupidly with a grin on his face muttering stuff about fate and destiny and bloodlines and cute and blonde! Talk about wierd... My nose led me toward a tall bush not so far away. When I walked closer the bush twitched. I walked up again. The bush twitched again. Stupid Sasuke! He probaly casted some jutsu to make plants fear me! I'll show them fear!   
  
"SOOOOO bush? Are you scared to face my wrath because of...Sasuke's EVIL jutsu?!"   
  
"Naruto. Fate didn't tell you to talk to a bush."   
  
"Eh, I don't believe in that junk. But I KNOW that there is something wrong with this bush. It's the only one fearing ME due to Sasuke's evil spell!"   
  
"You have bad observation skills."(glares at bush smirking)"Even if Naruto doesn't see you, I do."   
  
I just stuck my tongue out at Neji. I could see the bush too! Did he think I was blind or something? Well back to me. I was ready to jump onto the bush while it was continuously twitching in fear! HA! I knew I was strong enough to be the kyuubi. I shot into the air in aim for the freaking plant that seriously reminded me of Ukki-kun....DAMN that plant!!! A black...er...let's call it thing....a black thing flew out of the bush and ran away for dear life. I glanced back at Neji for an answer...I could've swore that I heard him mutter Uchiha while smirking. Did he think that thing was Sasuke? Why would "the great" Sasuke hide in a voodoo victim bush? It must have been a wolf making out with the plant. Don't ask me how it's possible but I CAUGHT that Ukki-kun with a wolf in my recent mission.   
  
(sigh) "Naruto do you want to go back to the village?"   
  
"Yea I'm starved! I need to go to the Ichiraku again.... Wanna come?"   
  
"You're hungry? ALREADY?"   
  
"Yea. So what destiny dude?"   
  
"Destiny dude???"   
  
"ARE you coming or not?!?!"   
  
Strangely enough, Neji agreed. He must have been hungry! We then ran together toward my favortest place in the world!   
  
{Neji's POV}   
  
Naruto and I soon arrived at what Naruto calls "heaven". Naruto's vision of "heaven" must be filthy. I didn't know why I agreed to all this. My mouth unconciously talked on its own. But, I only like Naruto as a really close friend that shouldn't be touched by Sasuke but with all this happening "really close friend" must have another meaning... I cautiosly stepped into the restaurant or booth, whatever word you want. Did I forget to mention that ramen isn't very pleseant to eat in my POV? It tastes like cardboard especially the instant ones. How can Naruto eat such food?   
  
"Neji! What do you want to order? There's miso, beef, chi-"   
  
"Err...I'm not hungry Naruto. I'll just take a glass of water. Is that fine?"   
  
"Wow...I didn't know people could refuse the "almighty" ramen!!!"   
  
Allmighty? Naruto could never stop humoring me. Everything about Naruto made my knees weak but when it passed I have the most treasured times in my life. I then received my glass of water and Naruto gobbled down his "cardboard" when it was placed onto the counter. I glared at my water. It looked clean...but still. I pushed the glass away and started to think about what happened in the forest. Sasuke was watching us. I couldn't believe how a ninja like Naruto not see Uchiha? Naru-   
  
"Yo Neji! I've been speaking to you for the last 3 minutes. Did you hear what I said?   
  
Damn I spaced out!   
  
".....How tasty ramen is and how I was a-able to resist?"   
  
"Damn straight! Wow you really did listen!"   
  
........I STILL can't believe that I fell for him?! AGH! I can never get a straight answer for this! So...I continued dazing off nodding while Naruto would ask me questions every now and then. I guess and get them right. What a wierd guy, yet he's my wierd guy...   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Somewhere outside of the Konoha village borders}   
  
30 minutes have passed...as two girls stood there, frozen in their thoughts.   
  
"Are you absoulutely sure you heard Sasuke-kun say that?!" questioned Ino who was still not believing her ears.   
  
"Ino...maybe we should let him go. This is the third time Sasuke had to consolt me." sighed Sakura, giving up hope.   
  
"Because....you....big foreheaded Sakura....have SERIOUS problems in your love life!"   
  
"And what does that mean, INO-PIG!!!"   
  
"See! Serious problems! Cause you don't know what it means!"   
  
"Sasuke-kun's gay...we should stay out of this. We'd only get in the way." [like Sasuke said before...]   
  
"NONSENSE! We have to tell someone...what about that older girl....uhh...Tenten! She had a thing for him too! She DESERVES to know."   
  
"That's gossiping. Ino-pig."   
  
"Hey Hey! Weren't you gossiping when you told me about Sasuke?!"   
  
"....." [she has a point]   
  
"So come on big forehead Sakura!!! Let's go tell older girl Tenten."   
  
"Why do you talk like like that?"   
  
"Cause it's fun!"   
  
"Ino...what did you eat for breakfast?"   
  
"I didn't have breakfast...I had a bag of sugar!"   
  
"....."   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Neji's POV}   
  
I was sitting there lost in my thoughts unconciously looking at Naruto. The thing is, Naruto noticed but didn't care...he should if he were straight...is he gay? Anyways, I stared the entire time when we were in the Ichiraku. An hour passed, and NARUTO WAS STILL EATING his "cardboard soup". Yuck.   
  
"mm...hey...Neji...do you want to leave yet? Cause I'm...ready(slurp)"   
  
He asked me leave...he asked me to leave! I've been sitting here doing nothing and ASKS me to leave. Hell, I've been wanting to leave 55 minutes ago! But hey Neji...keep cool...you're the Hyuga genius that fate has chosen to beat out the Uchiha.   
  
"Fine. I'll be going home. Bye Nar-"   
  
"Whoa...leaving so soon? I thought you said you wanted to hang out the entire day?"   
  
"I did? I didn't."   
  
"....err...Then I THOUGHT you did. So do you want to?"   
  
Naruto is practically asking me out! What the hell?! Say yes! Say yes! Fate is telling you to SAY YES!!!   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You do? The Neji I know doesn't ever say yes!!!"   
  
"YES I do..."   
  
"I thought you talk about destiny."   
  
"I still do."   
  
"....uh....Stop making me look bad!!!"   
  
"Look bad? I am?"   
  
"STOOOOOP!!!"   
  
I don't get it. How am I making him look bad. Naruto doesn't seem to make much sense, still cute though.   
  
"Where do you want to go, Naruto-kun?"   
  
"How bou-did YOU just use "kun" on me??? YOU, Neji, the ice hearted bastard, called me Naruto-kun. The only people who used kun along with my name were Hinata, some teachers, and Uchih-!"   
  
"Sasuke used "kun" right in front of you?"   
  
"He did....but....it was a taunt...and you didn't let ME finish! Uchiha Ita-....you know...I'm just embarrassing myself."   
  
"Well that was a taunt too..." Whew. That was close. I just want to take it slow...unlike SOMEONE else...like Uchiha or Uchihas. Whatever.   
  
"Nooooo it wasn't...I know taunt and that was NO taunt. You MUST have another reason for saying it...do you?"   
  
What in the name of fate?! How did Naruto get SMART during the years?   
  
"Uhh...[think of something ANYTHING] I accidently picked it up from Hinata since we live together???"   
  
"oh.....hehe...I forgot."   
  
He obviously forgot that she lives on the OTHER SIDE AGAIN... Naruto began to think, bright blue pupils wondering to the upper left side of the eye. Ok...when you look to the upper left side...you try to remember something. Oh crap.   
  
"SO where are we going Naruto?!"   
  
"Huh? OH yea lets go SHOPPING!"   
  
He then flashed that irresistably alluring smile. He must be joking! Shopping?! WHY SHOPPING?! Naruto then stared at me with "those" eyes. I wanted to refuse...but "those" eyes! They reminded me of a baby fox...well looks like I need to listen to fate fot thr answer to this question. Fate is always right! Fate is telling me to...uhh (tries to listen to fate in head)...go shopping. Fate thinks I'm a girl, I'm positive that it does! First, I grew up having long hair and was told to NEVER cut it...really girly smooth hair... Next, I like a boy. Now, fate is telling me to go SHOPPING! What next? Will I start getting PMS and grow feminine curves?! Fate is starting to make mistakes.   
  
"....fine...."   
  
"Alright let's go!"   
  
Why the hell does Naruto want to go shopping? I KNOW he knows better! I was about to ask, but I was being dragged...to go shopping. Oh how fun.   
  
"Why are we going shopping and whay are YOU dragging ME?!"   
  
"Eh? Oh sorry it's just that you walk too slow." He then just had to let go, NEARLY making me trip OVER him but instead I fell right ON TOP of Naruto. Every second I stayed in that position the more our faces were heating up. It wasn't a normal "fall over" position...my knee was inbetween his legs and our noses were barely touching each other. Don't ask me how we ended up like that, but I have a suspician that fate wants me to go faster instead of "taking it slow". We continued staring not moving an inch. Heck I wasn't even sure if we were breathing. I saw his eyes again, those bright blue eyes, I felt as if they put me in some sort of trance. A trance I didnt want to snap out of.   
  
"Err...N-Neji can y-you get off me now?"   
  
"......Huh? Oh. Ok." I slowly stood up trying to get the blood out of my face. I hope someone didn't see me blush...oh just great. Me. Hyuga Neji. Is starting to blush because of the village outcast.   
  
"Come on! I wanna get you a gift!"   
  
Naruto wants to give me a gift? Wait. Naruto gives out gifts?....He isn't as greedy as I thought.   
  
"W-why Naruto?"   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{back with Sakura and Ino-3rd POV}   
  
"Ino we're just running in circles! Tenten is nowhere in this forest!"   
  
"You sure big foreheaded Sakura?" Ino answered pointing at Tenten, who was at a distance, with targets and dummies surrounding her.   
  
"Haha. Didn't your sensei say that you had EXCELLENT observation skills?"   
  
"Shut up Ino-pig..." retorted an extremely annoyed Sakura.   
  
The two girls then ran over to Tenten, one faster than the other. Ino was ready to spoil the secret while Sakura was afraid to get a talk from Sasuke.   
  
"Hey your name is Tenten right?" asked Ino who was suspicious of this person.   
  
"Yea. I thought you knew me...Ino. What about my name?" replied Tenten as she threw a handful of kunais at a wooden target.   
  
"Well....you see....Sasu-....hmm....how should I put this? Help me out forehead girl..."   
  
"Oh no. I'm not getting into this." answered Sakura, still fearing the thought of Sasuke telling her to butt out. [Ok...if Sasuke-kun asks...I'll say it's Ino's fault...I'm not getting into this at all....maybe if I do that, Sasuke will go un-gay and will finally go out with me...hmm]   
  
"Oh I see what's going on...big foreheaded Sakura is running out of ideas and she's trying to cover it up!" Ino said while smirking at the pink-haired girl, "Don't worry about it Sakura. It's perfectly normal to lose your IQ when you get dumped!"   
  
"Umm...do you guys have a reason to see me cause I'm leaving to visit Tsunade," intterupted Tenten as she packed up her weapons and training objects.   
  
"Yea! Let me just tell you this SHOCKING secret! Lets see....you have a thing for Sasuke-kun right?" started Ino, ready to burst from the excitement of telling someone else.   
  
"Err...yea so what? You angry or something?"   
  
"Oh noooo!" slurred Ino who seemed perky today, "It's just that we figured out that Sasuke-kun is..."   
  
"Is...." questioned an annoyed Tenten.   
  
"Sasuke-kun is gay!"   
  
"That's all?"   
  
"What do you mean THAT'S ALL?! Are you crazy?! She just said that SASUKE, the hottest guy in the world was GAY!!" yelled Sakura, angry at the reaction the girl gave.   
  
"Quit yelling. I knew Sasuke was gay, anyways most hot guys turn out gay in the end. What did you expect me to do? Faint? I don't play girly girl."   
  
[GIRLY GIRL?! Who does she think she is? We are no girly girl! Wait until I have the chance to take over...but I CAN'T HOW SAD!], mentally screamed Inner Sakura while the REAL one stayed quiet trying to calm her mind down.   
  
"You knew Sasuke-kun was gay? HOW? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!" screeched Ino, angry that Tenten didn't tell anyone.   
  
"Well Ino. When I MET Sasuke for the FIRST time, I noticed that he was gay since he payed A LOT of attention to Naruto. No one else seemed to notice besides me. And I don't gossip."   
  
"My gosh Sakura. She has better observation skills then you do!"   
  
Sakura just glared while Tenten was about to leave. She didn't want to waste anymore of her time hanging out with a bunch of gossiping girls when she could be with the BEST female ninja in Konoha! Ino was just standing there not knowing what else to say. Obviously her sugar level has finally dropped.   
  
"Well Tenten...do you have anyone else you're looking out for?" asked Sakura, curious to know the next hottest guy.   
  
"I'm thinking about...Neji. From what I've seen, he is positively straight." replied Tenten as she left not knowing how wrong she was.   
  
"Hmm...Sakura. Do you want to tell someone else about Sasuke's problem?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Well too late I've decided already! But who should we tell?"   
  
"I don't want to be involved."   
  
"What about...Hinata! She must have fallen for Sasuke too! In fact I bet all the girls in this village like him! No one can resist his charms!"   
  
"But Ino-pig! Hinata likes Na-"   
  
"Come on! Let's go!" yelled Ino as she dragged a struggling Sakura away.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Naruto's POV}   
  
"W-why Naruto?"   
  
When the destiny dude said that...I stopped in my tracks. I really didn't know the reason myself. Hmm...just think all the way back when you recently met Neji. Oh yea...I sneezed in his face...that was scary...but what was even worse was that I sneezed on him again. I was so scared that I nearly wet my pants...hehe. The next morning he kissed me...uhh...I'm thinking way too far back into the past...(cough) even if it was THIS MORNING?! HOW SLOW DOES THE DAY GO BY?! Wait why did he kiss me...I can't believe I forgot about this morning! Hold ON! Maybe Neji...NAW he couldn't...but it makes sense. He agreed to fight with me when he usually rejects everyone else. He eats ramen with me when he usually prefers to be alone. He uses "kun" in my name and makes a lie when he is usually the ice bastard that speaks of the truth only. He lets me drag gim around when he usually beats up anyone who touches him. He AGREES to go SHOPPING with me when he knows that shopping isn't really a guy thing! But this is Neji we're talking about...the ice bastard...the DESTINY DUDE! Ok. Ok. Just forget about it Naruto. It makes your head hurt.   
  
I'm talking to myself. I can't believe I'm mentally talking to myself! But, remember EVERYTHING is Sasuke's fault.   
  
"Naruto I'm waiting for an answer."   
  
"Eh? Uhh..." ...Think of SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Think Naruto think! Wait. I don't think very well...TRY to think Naruto! TRY to think! .....That's it!   
  
"It's for giving me those orange sleeping things! So I'm paying you back!"   
  
"You. Naruto. Pay people back. I don't believe you."   
  
"Err...YOU! NEJI! Will be the first person I ever payback!"   
  
"Wh-"   
  
"Baka, you ask to many questions fate freak! When someone offers you a gift you kindly ACCEPT it!"   
  
"Yes. But you're offering to go shopping with you."   
  
Ah forget Naruto! Your wise words doesn't get to the brain of the destiny dude, fate freak, bird-and-cage, and whatever! Just drag him off to some store. Drag him. DRAG HIM! Then I dragged him while he was talking about the bird and cage and open door again! After a few stuggles and attempts to get away Neji FINALLY calmed down and was walking as smoothly as I was. I couldn't help but feel someone watching us. Eh, must be that wolf that's out to get me for interrupting his make-out session with a bush. A BUSH! What kind of kids will they get? Hairy seeds?   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(more author notes)**: ACK! I'm sorry for updating later than usual! I was out of town and out of a computer! My beta-ed also replied late. I TRIED to make Sasuke sound less evil and Sakura less bitchy. What I got was some pathetic Sasuke and a bitchier Ino. I feel like shit. Bleh. (Yami: Like hell you do! You barely let me write anything!) Oh yea another note...I'm sorry posting chapter 5 and taking it down! showed the HTML code when I uploaded the chapter! Eeek sorry!   
  
**(current poll status)**   
  
NejiNaru: 11 votes   
  
SasuNaru: 3 votes (eep!)   
  
Remember to vote again in your review! There's still a chance that a SasuNaru might win...tiny chance though...(cough cough)   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**Cookie6**: Wow you reviewed first again! My chibi Neji is embarassed, but he's so kawaii!   
  
**SinfulMist**: Looks like the N-N score is now three and the other zero...hmmm...Thanks for voting!   
  
**Renn**: Haha! Well now 4-0....wow!   
  
**Shigure's lover**: Well looks like you're the first to cast a SasuNaru vote. 4-1   
  
**RuByMoOn17**: Thanks for the motivation!   
  
**Yu**: Oh! Thanks for the correction...(Yami: It's Neji's fault!)   
  
**Baka-m3-l33t**: Oh wow! Thanks for loving this story! I get motivated with reviews like this. Hmmm... 5-1   
  
**izumi**: Haha! You like both couples? Well, MAYBE in the end I might make two different endings...but I'm not sure yet. I'll let you vote for both. 6-2   
  
**Maliciously Creative**: Haha. I think I'll be able to make about 10-15 more chapters, but who knows? You can vote later!   
  
**Kori Nabiki**: Alright looks like another vote! 7-2 Thanks for commenting about the fate and destiny thing!   
  
**nejinaruFan**: Hmmm....8-2. Yea and err, sorry bout Sasuke...(sweatdrops)   
  
**Moonsong k'Shallia**: Yay New reviewer! 9-2..Well anyways, I wuv Naruto too! (hugs chibi Naru to death)   
  
**uzumaki Inari**: Heehee eagar NejiNaru fan eh?   
  
**Yaoi no Hime**: Ok Thanks for the opinion! I'm trying to make others make more rare couple fics.


	6. We Interrupt This Sappy Moment for Sasuk...

**Jealousy Over a Demon**   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.   
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC.  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**[blah blah]=thoughts**) (**_Italics_=flashbacks**)(**{blah POV}=Change of POV**) (**(blah blah)=some sort of act or SFX**)**  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(author notes)** THANKS! to everyone who reviewed beacuse well, I feel as if my story is dying down. (I HAD SO MANY!) Sasuke's all sappy, Ino's all bitchy, and Naruto's all dense. (sigh) I will continue writing though! Heehee. I feel as if THIS chapter is...bleh, nothing interesting is in this...all my inspiration was put into chapter 5...(Yami: Then let ME write!) (Hikari: No) Oh yea, I also PLAN to end the day here. 4 chapters for 1 day, geez

.   
**Repost Thingy: I needed to repost this so sorry for all the confusion in your author alerts. I reread the chapter and needed to fix a few things...**   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
Chapter 6-We Interrupt this Sappy Moment for Sasuke's Reasons   
  
{Neji's POV}   
  
((A.N. I really like using his POV! It's easy to use.))   
  
"Hey Neji...do you think that black thing that jumped out of the bush is following me?"   
  
(sigh)"Yes, Naruto...the black thing is following you."   
  
It was quite true actually, it's just that Naruto needs to replace "black thing" with "Sasuke". Funny though, the "black thing" stopped stalking us as soon as Naruto shut his mouth. Uchiha is such a twit. This is what he gets when he disses fate. While I, a person who believes in fate and destiny, gets to spend an entire day with his so called "friend" After moments of thinking and Naruto talking about bushes we finally reached the market street of Konoha. ((**A.N.** I don't know if there is one but lets pretend it's there))   
  
"We're HERE! So what do you want Neji?"   
  
"I don't care let's just leave soon..."   
  
I really didn't want to be seen here, think about it...a Hyuga genius out shopping. I've never even seen this part of Konoha before, it had numerous stores on each side of the street with signs sticking out of here and there. Since when did our village go modern? I felt foreign here. And look at Naruto, he looks surprised too but another kind of emotion was tugging at his face.   
  
"Oh I get it! (snicker) Neji you don't care what you get, eh? How about that? It's nice and cheap!" (points at a gift shop)   
  
He was pointing at...a large, large, large, pink stuffed bear. I stared at Naruto, dumbfounded for suggesting it. The thought of me holding that..that..thing was enough to make me gag. Me holding some gigantic pink bear was out of the picture. Try imagining that yourself...ugh...(choke)   
  
"A-Are you serious? You must me kidding."   
  
Naruto stared at me for a bit and started laughing uncontrollbly. He continued laughing even when he collapsed onto the floor. He was still laughing when he was rolling all over the place clutching his stomach. I felt a vain throb on the corner of my forehead. I couldn't help but kick him. The jab was enough to make him stop and stand up. Naruto glanced at me and started to snicker. (sigh) Because of that it started a chain reaction, SO he laughed at me again. It was extremely annoying, even for Naruto's standards.   
  
"Naruto..."   
  
(still laughing)   
  
"Naruto!"   
  
(rolls all over the floor, laughing)   
  
"NARUTO!"   
  
(gets up wiping tears from eyes) "Yes Neji?...(snickers)..C-c-can we g-get away from th-th--the-haha-b-bear?"   
  
Before I gave him the chance to laugh, I dragged him away from that evil gift shop. Naruto FINALLY calmed down. I decided not to ask him about the laughing, scared that I might start another laugh attack.   
  
"SO what gift do you want Neji? This is the only time I've ever known that I was generous."   
  
"I don't want a gift."   
  
"Why not? EVERYONE LOVES gifts! So what do you want? Anything! You gave me pjs so I should repay you!"   
  
"I-I- wan-want..."   
  
"You want...well hurry up! I won't be staying generous for long, and the black bush thing is also waiting."   
  
"I want you, Naruto..."   
  
"Say what? I didn't hear you."   
  
"Never mind"   
  
"No really! I truely didn't hear you...I was cleaning out my ear. Can you please repeat it?"   
  
I felt like a fool. What did Naruto want me to do?! Fuck him right in public?! ....I wish....but I don't do that sort of stuff. Sometimes I wish he weren't so dense.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Back with Sakura and Ino...again-3rd POV}   
  
"Ino...can you let go of me?" asked Sakura who was looking at the vicegrip as if she wanted to bite it right off.   
  
"Nope. We have to go tell Hinata. Every girl deserves to know." replied Ino whose sugar levels rose for no straight reason.   
  
"But I don't wanna! Ino-pig! You're ruining my ingenius plan!"   
  
"Plan? What plan? Are you planning something without me?"   
  
"Yes. No. Maybe so."   
  
"....Well drop it Ms. Forehead. We have to tell Hinata the secret!" Ino whined turning around seeing pupiless eyes.   
  
"T-t-tell me what se-secret?" asked Hinata who seemed to have come out from nowhere.   
  
"ACK! WHAT THE HELL?! Wide forehead Sakura, WHAT IS THIS THING, THIS CREATURE?!" screeched Ino as she jumped away from the 'thing'.   
  
"Ino-pig. . .that 'creature' is Hinata." Sakura said as she glanced at the hurt Hyuga, "Hey Hinata. Don't take that comment to hard from Ino-pig. This pig is poor quality. I tried selling her to some butcher but he didn't take her, probably cause she smells bad."   
  
"O-oh. . .ok. . .Sakura-san. . ."   
  
"No way! ARE you SERIOUS that this IS that Hinata girl?! AND I do NOT smell!"   
  
"Ino-pig. . . shut up. Just hurry up and do what you were here to do."   
  
"Oh yea. Right! Well Hinata you liked Sasuke right?"   
  
"N-not re-really"   
  
"Of course you did! No girl could resist his charms!" Ino rambled ignoring every word that came out of the blue haired girl, "Well you see...pretty boy Sasuke is well...you know...different than your Neji...He's swings one way while your cousin swings the other. Cause Sasuke-kun is queer."   
  
"Re-Really?" [I have no idea what she's talking about. When I think about swinging ways and queerness...Sasuke-kun and Neji-ni-san go in the same direction...unless I'm wrong.] "Umm....I-Ino...why does this involve Neji?" asked a VERY confused Hinata.   
  
"Well, you see Hinata. Me and Sakura have this plan."   
  
"Whoa. Ino-pig. What plan?"   
  
"Listen Sakura, you too Hinata. Since Sasuke-kun is gay, we should leave him alone-"   
  
"FINALLY" sighed Sakura happy about Ino's wise decision.   
  
"LET ME FINISH, wide forehead girl! We leave him alone and start a new fanclub dedicated to the next hottest guy! (cough) Who is straight!"   
  
"W-Who's th-th-that, Ino?"   
  
"Neji!"   
  
"But INO-PIG! Sasuke may just be lying to us about that and err Tenten too!"   
  
"You think TWO people are lying and you saw Sasuke kiss a boy. He ISN'T straight! You're so stupid Forehead Girl."   
  
"Bu-but Ino...I was thinking more a-about umm...N-Naruto (twiddles fingers, looking down) instead of N-Neji-ni-san...."   
  
Ino ignored her again. She acted as if she weren't there.   
  
"Ino-PIG! Don't you ever, ever, ever listen to HINATA?! She's right there you know!" yelled Sakura knowing how bitchy Ino could be.   
  
"I knew that. But anyways our FINAL decision is Neji. And Neji only!"   
  
"Uh...Hinata...you're my witness ok? Remeber I had nothing to do with this!"   
  
"Uh...o-ok...[but Neji-ni-san likes boys too! Should I tell them?] Umm...Ino Neji-ni-"   
  
"Great. Great Hinata! I know you like Neji too! Don't worry, he'll be the new mascot soon."   
  
"B-b-but...Ne"   
  
"Come on Wide Foreheaded Sakura! We have to remake the Sasuke-kun shrine so it'll be about Neji!"   
  
"INO-PIG! I don't want to go!"   
  
But Ino (like always) already clamped onto Sakura dragging her away...again. Hinata just watched and sighed in attempt to talk to both girls.   
  
"They're not very nice people when it comes to a pushover like me. I hate my personality..." mumbled Hinata who walked home ready to face her father's daily talk about being weak in the Hyuga family.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
{Neji's POV-again}   
  
We were walking down the street while Naruto was pointing out things that he "thought" that I wanted. Teddy bears of all sorts of neon colors. What kind of person does Naruto think I am?!   
  
"Hey let's go into that store." (points)   
  
I looked toward the direction Naruto was pointing to, fearing the worst. But luckily for me, it was just a bookstore. A simple teddy bear-less bookstore. I sighed in relief...at least Naruto is starting to get an idea of what I'd like. We walked into the store ignoring all the cold glares everyone gave us, or Naruto, but I wasn't sure. I wonder why...   
  
"I'll let you wander throughout the store by yourself, while I check out a book I've been curious about."   
  
"Fine. Whatever."   
  
Naruto stuck his toungue out at me in annoyance and left while I rolled my eyes in response. I wandered around the store passing the "kids only" section. There were bright neon colors causing me to look away, how could anyone stand such a sight?! I passed the romance area soon after, why do people read that sort of stuff? All the books are full of clichés! ((A.N. AGH! Shut up Neji! You know nothing about it! Don't get mad please! (runs toward a corner)) I was ABOUT to pass the Manga section before a paticular graphic novel caught my eye. I rubbed my eyes to check if I were seeing things. But unfortunately I wasn't.   
  
"Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto." I read off the spine of the book. I decided to scan through the book curious with the title. Volumes four and twelve were the only ones currently available. I flipped through book 12. My eyes widened at what I saw. I simply could not have believed it.   
  
It...it showed my first chunin exam fight against Naruto...in manga form! Every single detail was correct. That character couldn't have been me. Although we looked exactly the same. The character's name was...(reads a few quote bubbles) Hyuga Neji. Ok so MAYBE this IS me... I skipped toward the end of the book. It showed how I lost and everything was precisely accurate. The next chapter was based on me. It was about the talk I had with Hinata's evil father. What has fate done?! Why was everything correct?! Why was I in there? No one was there to listen so how could they have known what we said to each other?! I soon decided to purchase both volumes, so I could "investigate" them more when I went home. I slipped the shopping bag into my kunai holster hoping it would fit, and it did. I was about to find Naruto before. . .   
  
"OH MY GOD! THIS IS WHAT PERVERT-SENIN WRITES? Kakashi reads this?"   
  
Everyone was shushing the culprit, or rather Naruto. They mumbled something about "fox" before glaring. WHY the hell were everyone like that?! Sure Naruto played pranks when he was younger but he doesn't anymore! People are ignorant sometimes. I looked for him around the bookstore, leading me to the "Adults Only, Kids Keep Out" area. Why was Naruto here? Is he like his sensei of something?   
  
"Naruto. Why, out of all places, are you here?"   
  
"ACK! (drops Icha Icha Paridise) AH...Neji! Uh...the question is....what are YOU doing here?"   
  
"I've finished browsing, so I was looking for you. (sigh) Now again what are YOU doing here?"   
  
"I uh...SO what do you want for a gift? But lets leave this area first...heh heh..."   
  
We walked toward the front of the store while Naruto was blushing madly. Ha. I could use this as blackmail.   
  
"Uhh so? What?"   
  
"I want..." I extended my hand out for the closest book on the closest shelf, when I grabbed one I pulled it out and stuck it in Naruto's hands not knowing what it was. I didn't care, accepting gifts isn't my thing.   
  
"You seriously want this? You REALLY sure?"   
  
"Yea sure." I said not even glancing at what I picked out.   
  
"Err..ok Neji."   
  
We headed to the register while Naruto was looking at me oddly. The sales clerk was glaring at him while scanning the book, Naruto didn't seem to notice or care. WHAT is so bad about HIM?! Ugh, people these days. I can't stand it! I'll ask him about it later.   
  
"Well here's your gift! (shoves bag in face)"   
  
"Ok...Naruto...I know. You don't have to shove my book in my face."   
  
"(cough)(cough) Umm...Neji...why did you get....THAT kind of book?"   
  
What book DID I get? I didn't feel like taking it out of the bag to check though.   
  
"I don't know. It was just there."   
  
"But why THAT KIND of book?"   
  
It must have been some strange book if Naruto was questioning me over and over. I got curious and looked into the bag. Inside there was a book with a bluish-black cover about 350 pages long with a nature picture in the front. The title was "The Fox, Snake, and Canary" by ((A.N: Just stick a name in here.)). Normal stuff...what was Naruto all freaked out about? As soon as I was about to glance away I noticed the tiny print on the bottom.   
  
A Yaoi Story.   
  
Oh good god. Why did fate make me get this book? I'm not a yaoi fangirl...heck I'm not even a girl.....OH I get it. Fate is treating me like a girl again. I AM SO Happy! Ugh...my belief in fate is starting to fade away. Think of an excuse, no wait, tell the truth. Yea. Wait....NO! The truth sucks!   
  
"It's a gift for Hinata-sama." GOOD EXCUSE NEJI! I looked at Naruto's face to see if he believed me.   
  
"Ahhh....ok!"   
  
Thank god he bought it. I was ready to leave this horrid place while Naruto, well it looked as if there was something else up his sleave. I headed down the street with Naruto following behind. We were almost out before my arm was tugged. It was Naruto asking me for something.   
  
"Hey Neji can you do one favor for me? This tiny favor."   
  
"It depends on what it is."   
  
"Oh come on! Don't be an ice bastard like Sasuke is and do this **surprise** favor...meanie."   
  
He started to pout. And pout. And pout. He didn't STOP pouting! I didn't want to do what Naruto had planned, there was something fishy about it. I ignored him refusing to do the so called "favor". But I made a mistake by looking at his face again. The sight made me melt right then and there. His lower lip sticking out while he crossed his arms. And those bright blue eyes shining looking slightly annoyed. Grrr....   
  
"FINE! Fine. Fine. What do you want?"   
  
Naruto looked up at me happily and dragged me into...oh hell no...I don't like where this is going. He dragged me into the...gift shop, the one with the pink bear. I simply stared at him in disbelief, he looked calm, BUT inside I could tell that he was cracking up.   
  
"What does a gift shop have anything to do with me?"   
  
"You'll see. Just follow me!"   
  
His face was glowing with happiness as I followed him. Funny though, I never, in a long time, had made anyone smile. The feeling is and interesting feeling, nice and warm. Naruto told me to stay still while he left to get something. I waited for a few minutes feeling uncomfortable. He FINALLY came back after ten, TEN WHOLE MINUTES! He was carrying, wait, no, DRAGGING something. I felt something bad coming up.   
  
"Uhh...Naruto...what is that?"   
  
"Huh? Oh this?   
  
"Yea. Why purple this time?"   
  
"Uhh, they sold the last pink one. Well can you hold this for me?"   
  
Don't hold it. If anyone...ANYONE catches a Hyuga genius, like the oh-so-powerful me, holding this bear-shaped cotton and fabric I swear I'll die or the person who saw me would. Yea, reason two makes more sense.   
  
"No."   
  
"Aww...why?! Just for a second! I just need to get something from my jacket. Just hold it, pleeeease! It's just a bear..."   
  
"Just a bear? A five foot purple bear is JUST a bear?"   
  
"YEA! Exactly! Bullseye! NOW HOLD IT!"   
  
"Fine. Fine. I'll hold it ONLY for a second if you don't throw a fit."   
  
"Alright! Thanks."   
  
So I held it. I could feel my knees getting weaker by the second, and I was ready to choke from the embarressment. (even if it was only a couple of seconds) Naruto reached into his jacket....and pulled out something....and in a blink of a eye (i think my eye) he had this mini poloroid camera and snapped the camera gettin a picture of...me. What am I now? A model?   
  
"Na-ru-TO!"   
  
"Yes Neji?"   
  
"(gritting teeth) What are you going to use that for?"   
  
".....Blackmail?"   
  
"(continues gritting teeth) Naruto."   
  
"(cowering) Yes...Neji? Hehe..."   
  
"GIVE ME THE PICTURE!"   
  
"I'll give you the camera instead..."   
  
"(starts to grit teeth) No...Naruto....Give. Me. The. Picture......NOW!"   
  
And before I knew I was sticking my hand out to reach for the picture. Naruto just dodged everything. Hot or not, I WILL brutally hurt him. He continued inching backwards while I inched foward for the picture. Naruto finally tripped and fell backwards hitting his head. I was creeping over him, ready to snag the photo while he was off guard. We were so close in a corner and I was STILL holdind the bear but neither of us noticed. I finally grabbed the photo while Naruto continued rubbing his head and pouting. I smirked in respnse barely 5 inches from his face when...   
  
"Neji? W-What are you doing h-h-holding a p-p-p-purple bear with N-N-N-Naru-N-Naruto on the floor?"   
  
Oh my god. Tenten was standing in front of the aisle leading toward us. She was holding a large sack of money. I dropped everything I was holding in my hands in shock. Naruto snatched the photo, but I didn't really care at that moment. My face was getting hot, really hot.   
  
"I-I-"   
  
I closed my eyes and tried to explain everythin in a wise way, but when I opened my eyes, she was gone.   
  
"T-Tenten?"   
  
"What happened with Tenten? I wasn't quite listening."   
  
Oh god. I couldn't answer Naruto for I was worried what Tenten would do with that bit of info that could ruin me for life..... After a few moments me and Naruto were kicked out of the store cause some idiotic person jumped to conclusions and reported that we were making out. The sun was starting to set when we were outside. I was ready to look for Tenten after all this was over.   
  
"Hey Neji..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Thanks for hanging with me! Cause you know....I never experienced anything like this before, not even from Iruka. It's like you're caring for me, but in a different way...."   
  
"Are you serious?" Fate is starting to love me. Maybe I might be with Naruto in the end after all....   
  
"Yea.........so......Can I keep the picture?!"   
  
I nearly fell over from the change of subject. He's so unpredictable sometimes. I looked at his face and felt my face get hot, again. It was so warm, and happy. I couldn't disappoint him....no matter what.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"ALRIGHT!"   
  
I slowly inched toward his face feeling his whiskers rub against my cheek, feeling his warming aura. But you see....something happened...   
  
"Naruto."   
  
It was the Uchiha bastard. He ruined the perfect moment. That fate-dissing bastard... Naruto, face slightly red, turned around and looked at Sasuke.   
  
"Yes? What?"   
  
Uchiha looked like he was thinking before he answered.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei wants to see you. Now. In the park."   
  
"What? Now? What does that preverted guy want now? (turns around) Hey Neji, I have to go. I'll see you later!"   
  
Naruto ran toward the park (of course) and Sasuke followed. Something was wrong. But I couldn't tell what.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
A.N. SORRY for the late update again! And I can't apoligize enough cause I have SO many reviews! (cries) Well I do have good news! I've decided to end the polls and make alternate endings. Please review! I'm handing out Naruto dolls in apoligy. I'll update faster! I promise!   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**Maboroshi-hime**: I agree and hehe even if it is my fic, I still listen to the readers since they're reading it.   
  
**Neekun**: SasuNaru hmm? (thinks) Hmmm...I love Uchihas too! (hugs Itachi plushie)   
  
**slojo**: Another SasuNaru request? Wow.   
  
**Light**: OMG. Another SasuNaru? Might have to twitch my plot a bit.   
  
**Cookie6**: Neji. Neji. NEJI! So kawaii! I appreciate you reviewing on all my chapters!   
  
**SSJ4 Sailor Menz**: Yea. I'm currently thinking about how I could tweak the story to get alternate endings. Thanks for suggesting!   
  
**Yaoilover S**: Heehee looks like the SasuNaru votes are catching up! You might get the SasuNaru.   
  
**kurai-kodoku**: Yep yep yep totally agree with everything you said!   
  
**kashisenshey**: I feel bad for Tenten...oh well. I'm sorry Tenten! (pets angry Tenten chibi)   
  
**Maliciously Creative**: I loved your review so much! As for my story's humor.....strange things wonder through my head throughout the day! (Yami: Yea...I've seen it all) Reviews like this make me update faster!   
  
**RuByMoOn17**: Oh really? Thanks!   
  
**Akki**: Oh wow! A lot of people are going toward the SasuNaru. I'll see what happens.   
  
**Kori Nibiki**: Iie! Sorry, my mistake! (Yami: Yea sure is.) (Hikari: Shut up) I know how it feels for people to spell your name wrong...I hate my complicated real name...   
  
**Silver Spoon**: Your review made me so happy! =) I'm glad that you liked my humor so much!   
  
**someone**: I'm thinking how I'm going to make the alternate endings. It's going to be complicated but I MIGHT manage.   
  
**Yu**: You made the same mistake? Wow. I thought I was the only one.   
  
**Renn**: Hehe. Looks like another vote for NejiNaru! I'm also thinking about Naruto denseness right now...he needs to get a bit more smart.   
  
**Moonsong k'Shallia**: Go ahead and vote in each chapter you review! I feel bad for making Sasuke feel bad...(looks at poor Sasuke chibi in the dark corner)   
  
**nejinaruFan**: My chapter was really THAT funny?! Thank you so much! Oh and for the hug...(hugs chibi Sasuke in corner)   
  
**Iceheart19**: Haha, I'll see if I could do that...   
  
**Yuen-chan**: My cousin is the EXACT same! And another SasuNaru, eh?   
  
**Night-Owl123**: You really think it's well written? Wow! I used to hate writing because I sucked at it. When I write about something I like, I didn't really know that I wrote well! Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**Suke-chan**: I wish I could do that, but the best that I can achieve is alternate endings.   
  
**LazEbum**: Oh really? Thanks!   
  
**Kaelas**: A SasuNaru vote eh? OK!   
  
**chibified kitsunes**: Hehe. It's alright! If my internet were down, I'd die and turn into a mole. Internet is MY life! Well anyways, maybe he'll find out 'bout the seal maybe, maybe not.   
  
**John Desire**: Hmm...not such a bad idea! I might just do that!   
  
**Aimi-chan**: Funny review! I wish I could count all those extra votes...   
  
**meepit**: Oh thanks!   
  
**will**: That'd be strange. Haha. But, poor Naruto...   
  
**The Savior**: You really like it?! THANKS!


	7. At Night

**Jealousy Over a Demon**   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others  
**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will....(sulks)I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!  
**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the sound...(I really didn't want to cope with that problem..(shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.   
**(warnings)** This **IS** a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means..well..it looks like you havn't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I havn't decided yet. Characters may be OOC. **INO and a little Sakura bashing..**  
**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!  
**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on  
**(writing codes) (**blah blahthoughts_Italics_flashbacksblah POVChange of POV(blah blah)some sort of act or SFX  
**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
((A.N)) This is a longer chapter...and I (cough) didn't update a soon as I thought. Sorry? The beginning/middle/end of this chapter is a bit boring...so bare with me ok?   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(Sasuke's POV)   
  
Chapter 7-At Night.....   
  
I wanted to leave Naruto alone after the whole "bush" incident. But I didn't, so I followed him, well actually I did until Neji sorta started to annoy me. I left for a while to train near the Hokage's office. On my way there, I passed the Hyuga residence. An easy, normal place to easy, normal people. To certain Uchihas who hate certain Hyugas, this was NOT an "easy, normal place". It's more of a "creepy, we-think-we're-all-that, fate-and-destiny-is-god" kind of place. I glared at it hoping something that would prevent Neji from seeing Naruto, would happen. But, of course, just staring at an object doesn't do you any good. You have to think of some sort of plan. I decided to do that later, AFTER training.   
  
I soon arrived in a forest of trees that was behind the office. Everything seemed normal and I was ready to practice my chakra control. I needed COMPLETE concentration meaning I needed silence. I thought I was going to have some peace and quiet, but I was wrong...   
  
((A.N: This was heard through an open window.))   
  
"Give it up Tsunade-sama... I hate to break it to you but your gambling skills are pretty rusty."   
  
"No! I refuse to lose! One more bet! I order you to continue, Tenten, cause I am Hokage!"   
  
"But you're running out of money..."   
  
"Don't worry! I won't be for long."   
  
"But-"   
  
(sound of slapping table)"This is how much my bet is!"   
  
(sound of gasp)"Err...fine then. We'll continue...since you want to..."   
  
"The Fifth! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be working! Not gambling with Tenten-kun."   
  
"This IS work. I'm making money **for** the village! Shizune, you're my secretary not my boss. I order you to get out and let me help the village."   
  
"But you'll end up losing-"   
  
"Out! (sound of closing door) Ok then. Let's continue."   
  
So much freaking noise....ugh I need to ignore this. Ok...drown out all uneeded sounds, and breathe. In, out, in-   
  
"OH YEA! I win again Tsunade! In your face!.........Uhh, I didn't mean that."   
  
"Don't worry. It's not like I never do it."   
  
Ignore the voices.....just ignore them. In, out, in, out....(sigh) finally! Peace-   
  
"ANOTHER game Tenten!"   
  
"ALRIGHT!"   
  
"I can't take it anymore! Argh! Some people can be so noisy!" I yelled unable to control my feelings. Probably cause I was emotionally unstable because of a "person" who believed in all sorts of shit. I gave up on training and decided to wander around the village.   
  
"Tsunade who said that?"   
  
"Who cares. Let's just gamble some more!"   
  
"Err...fine."   
  
I was walking around the village getting a workout, if you could call it one. Every minute I was thinking, thinking about Naruto and the asshole he's with. The thought wouldn't leave my mind...I didn't notice before that I was TRYING to thin up a plan. I was unconciously walking, and I didn't even know it.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino-3rd POV)   
  
"Ok Ino pig, I've cleaned out all the things in the shrine that has anything to do with Sasuke-kun" I hope I can keep some treasures. I'll stash it away when she's not looking...   
  
"Oi. Thanks Sakura. And by the way stop saying Sasuke-kun! It's Neji-kun now...and bring me another glass of lemonade! Come on now! Chop-chop!" squeaked an annoying as hell Ino.   
  
"You know Ino. Maybe you COULD help me with the labor of clearing everything out. Since it was, well, YOUR idea..." complained Sakura as she dragged a chair that Sasuke sat on and carried five textbooks Sasuke read in school. Of course most of the things in the shrine,or cave, was stolen by some desperately obssessed fangirls. There were photos OF Sasuke, bent kunais used BY Sasuke, empty shampoo bottles thrown away BY Sasuke, and even the leftovers of food EATEN BY Sasuke. (they were decomposed and stinking up the room pretty bad) And Sakura just lugged them all away putting them in a pile, hoping Ino would leave so she could steal some things for herself.   
  
"Naw! I already contributed by coming up with idea, and YOU, big-foreheaded Sakura can contribute by putting all the things into that pile. (points) Now can you get my lemonade now?"   
  
"NO! I'm already getting tired from emptying the shrine. Get the lemonade yourself," grumbled the sweating pink-haired teen, while furiously pushing a drawer that was USED BY Sasuke as a child. It was stuck in a tiny ditch though.   
  
"Maybe I don't want lemonade after all, Ms. Cranky. I'll just use this time to get a tan," Ino yawned as she put on a pair of shades and took out a piece of thin metal. ((**A.N**: I have NO idea what those things are called. I'm a pale person...))   
  
After many decades, or minutes, Sakura, face color matching hair color, finally cleaned out the cave. She slowly inched toward Ino, ready to steal her chair. But before she had the chance, Ino glanced at pink-haired girl and removed the shades off her own face.   
  
"So....Sakura....finished?"   
  
"Yea sure. Now can I have back the thing you stole from me?"   
  
"Hmm...oh yea! Here's your dog plushie, or whatever. At this age sleeping with stuffed animals isn't really healthy."   
  
"Shut up, Ino-pig."   
  
"So now that you're finished can you come over to the pile. I wanna show you something. Something important." Ino asked, getting this evil type of look.   
  
Ino, who was a shade darker, simply walked to the stack, while Sakura, slugged her way there. When Sakura finally reached her destination, the blonde began shoveling through her purse as the other girl tightly hugged her stuffed doggie in affectionately.   
  
"Ino can you...err leave for a while....I need to umm....rest. Yea! Rest!" asked a desperate Sakura, wanting to hide a few things in her clothes.   
  
(still digging though purse) "Sure! After we do one thing!"   
  
"Fine. What?"   
  
"Ok Sakura. As you can see, right in front of us are things the belonged or was used slash touched by Sasuke right?"   
  
"Yea so..."   
  
"Now that the shrine isn't based on Sasuke anymore we have to get rid of the stuff so..." Ino continued as she finally took out a pair of matches.   
  
"So? Oh my god.....Ino-pig...INO-PIG! W-what are you going to d-do with th-th-those? Please don't tell me that..oh no.... PLEASE tell me that you smoke now! Just like your sensei. Say that you smoke. SAY IT!"   
  
"I don't smoke." and with that the blonde lit 5 sticks at one time, and threw them into the pile. The flames started from the bottom and made their way toward the top, engulfing the entire pile of anything they had that reminded them of Sasuke. Sakura stared, stared in complete shock, jaw-on-ground shock. She just stood there, not moving an inch, heck not even breathing. All her plans of stealing or smugling any possesions of her future lover were gone. Her inner self went murderous while the outer was still in shock. Ino, however, seemed happy.   
  
"Ino. Why did you do that?" asked the furious red-dressed girl, who was gritting her teeth.   
  
"Because....Sasuke is the past. NEJI is the future. So we have to move on to step 2!"   
  
"I'm tired. (AND READY TO KILL!) I want to go home. (AND KILL EVERY BLONDE I SEE!)"   
  
"Fine. But since you asked for a break today....YOU will have to do MOST of the work tomorrow! I'll see you at nine!" Ino yelled as she skipped away creating all sorts of fantasies about Neji.   
  
Sakura hugged her stuffed animal tightly, for she was pissed off as hell.   
  
"I will kill the pig soon. Painfully and slowly. Maybe burn her just like she burned....yea! Together with your help D-Chan Ino will suffer!" she evilly stated to her plushie. "Soon, very soon...."   
  
Sakura, temporarily insane, was on her way home.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
Sasuke's POV   
  
I couldn't get my mind off Naruto. So sitting in a forest for two hours thinking of a plan was a complete waste. Nothing came up. I didn't even get any training done! I was walking back into the village (still thinking) before I was clonked on the head with a book. An orange book. A perverted book. In other words, Kakashi's book.   
  
"Hey Sasuke! Why didn't you sense me when I came up on you? (sigh) My pupils are letting their guards down each and everyday."   
  
I glared at him, rubbing my head, muttering a few curses.   
  
"Why are you here." I said slowly, and dangerously. I KNEW I was ABOUT to figure a plan out, but that damned book....   
  
"Good question! But anyways I'm here because we have an out-of-village mission tomorrow."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So...you guys need to meet up at the Konoha gates three hours earlier. Oh and go tell Naruto and Sakura the news."   
  
"How about you?"   
  
"I've got things to do." and he just flipped open his book and left in that wierd purple smoke. ((A.N I'm not sure if it's purple for the only episode I have is 81.))   
  
I left to look for Naruto, and Sakura? Err...I'll tell her tomorrow or something. But I didn't have to, for she was right in my way, waiting for me. Ugh damn that girl...   
  
"Sasuke-kun, do you wanna-...(blush)..."   
  
"Kakashi told me to tell you to come three hours earlier for our mission tomorrow. End of story. I have tell the dobe now."   
  
"But-"   
  
Luckily she didn't clamp onto me or anything so I was able to get away. Why won't she ever give up? Last time I saw Naruto, he mentioned something about shopping to Neji...shopping? If Naruto is going shopping then he must be in that new area in Konoha...the evil area full of pickpockets with all the bright signs. But still.....shopping? He must've ran into a tree today or somthing.   
  
I wanted to know what was currently happening between him and Neji. What's with Naruto? Sure I may have freaky eyes during a battle, but Neji...NEJI! He has the freaky eyes 24/7 but they get even FREAKIER in battle. With all those veins...how the hell did the sharingan develop from.....from THAT? After a few minutes of mentally stating the many cons of Neji, I was able to hear Naruto talk from a distance.   
  
"-It's like you're caring for me, but in a different way...."   
  
Ok....ok....I'm not too late....That's good. I was about to jump in but my instincts told me to wait a bit longer, and I did.   
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yea.........so......Can I keep the picture?!"   
  
Neji's face fell after that. Maybe I don't really have to butt in after all. Naruto could automatically do it for me. But as seconds went by, Neji just moved closer and closer while Naruto... WHAT THE HELL WAS NARUTO DOING?! Spacing off?! I didn't want anything to happen, so I stepped in...but you see...I wasn't exactly thinking.   
  
"Naruto."   
  
And it took everything in me to make sure I didn't yell.   
  
"Yes? What?"   
  
My mind went blank right after that. I had to say something before he got suspicious and Neji, well he was already on to me, judging by the way he was glaring all sorts of daggers toward me.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei wants to see you. Now. In the park."   
  
Oh no. Wrong answer.   
  
"What? Now? What does that preverted guy want now? (turns around) Hey Neji, I have to go. I'll see you later!"   
  
Neji glared at me right after Naruto left. I smirked in reply before runnning off after him. There was a problem with what I said though. Where am I going to get a Kakashi after he "mysteriously" left in that smoke that must be bad for people's health. I sped up passing Naruto, who was muttering curses as I got by. Before my head was able to approve I used henge-no-jutsu to transform into Kakashi-sensei. Oh boy, how am I going to act like a pervert.   
  
I sat on a bench waiting for Naruto, but I knew something was missing... Oh gawd, I didn't have "the book".   
  
"SO, Pervert-sensei Jr. What do you want?"   
  
"AH! Uhh. Yea. What I wanted...."   
  
"Where's that stupid book you always read?"   
  
"Uhh...Tomorrow we have an out-of-town mission."   
  
"YAY! OUT-OF-TOWN mission! FINALLY! Something rewarding after finding that stupid Ukki-kun! So....where's the book?"   
  
(sweatdrop) "So, you guys need to meet up at the Konoha gates three hours earlier."   
  
"Ok. So where's the book?"   
  
"I...uhh...have other things to do now. Bye Naruto."   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(Naruto's POV)   
  
"I...uhh...have other things to do now. Bye Naruto."   
  
"Bye? Where's the-"   
  
I just stood there as Kakashi-sensei left. Evrything was so wierd. He didn't have the book that he always has out. He was studdering while talking and was using alot of "uhh's". And the wierdest thing! He just ran away! No gay purple poofing smoke! He just....RAN into a bush! Maybe it was....hey where's Sasuke?! He ran ahead of me in this direction a while ago! Ahh...stupid Sasuke! I lightly yawned ready to go home and get some much needed sleep.   
  
DAMMIT!   
  
My apartment was on the other side of the village. Grr. I KNEW I should've learned that transportation justu thinga-ma-jig. Hmph! I slowly inched my way there. Slowly. Very Slowly. Oh what the heck!   
  
(What's happening in Naruto's head)   
  
Naruto: Yo! Fox! Are you there?!   
  
Kyuubi: ...WHaT Is iT NOW BRaT?! (rattles cage trying to shake off seal)   
  
Naruto: HEY! Don't do that! No matter how hard you try it'll never come off! You know why?!   
  
Kyuubi: ...   
  
Naruto: BECAUSE, it's pasted on with super glue! (grin)   
  
Kyuubi:...   
  
Naruto: NOW! The reason I'm here is because...(pause)...I need this month's rent!   
  
Kyuubi: ReNt?! I'D rIP yOu InTO shReDs if It WEreN'T for thIs SeAL!   
  
Naruto: Yea, but you CAN'T! Nya-nya! So PAY UP! This month's cost is....(counts on fingers)...FIVE BOWLS of ramen!   
  
Kyuubi: HOw THe heLL Do I gET NooDleS wHen I'm SEaled AwAY?!?!?!   
  
Naruto: I don't know...FIGURE it out yourself! So how do you expect to pay? Eh?   
  
Kyuubi: ...   
  
Naruto: No ramen? I thought so. Well, you can choose payment plan number 2!   
  
Kyuubi: ...   
  
Naruto: Lend me you speed!   
  
Kyuubi: nO.   
  
Naruto: WHAT do you mean NO! You have to pay! Or..I'll....I'll   
  
Kyuubi: YoU'LL WHAT?! HUH? YoU CAn'T "KiCK" Me OUt!   
  
Naruto: I'll...I won't leave till I get my pay. And you know what that means! I'll annoy the shit out of you!   
  
Kyuubi:.....gO aHeAd. YOu CaN'T ANnOY Me.   
  
Naruto: Ok fine then. Your funeral. (shakes head to get into character) (gets down on knees and hands looking like a dog) Ok.........HI I'm the SCARY ninetails! I'm THE ninetails that exists in Pokemon, and I live in a Pokeball that belongs to a guy who's eyes are closed. All I can say is: "NIIINE! Tails! Nine. Nine! TAIIIIIILS!" I'm the ninetails that doesn't know any English. I spit out fire and many water things can beat the shit out of me-   
  
Kyuubi: .......   
  
"-Oh! And my master that wears a pink apron can cook and has 55 bothers and sisters! My master's mom was probably some whore....AND I look VERY pretty (bats eyelashes) That's why all the girls think Ninetails are cute. Oh! OH! AND I can also be 2 centimeters tall on the gameboy! Oh and-   
  
Kyuubi: (growls) FiNE! YOu cAn geT yoUR FrigGIn SpeeD! HavE FUn RuNNinG arOunD likE A LunATic.   
  
Naruto: THANKS! I'll be back for next month's payment! You better have ramen next time.   
  
(end mental arguement)   
  
Ahh. Sometimes having a demon sealed in you is interesting! I ran off to my apartment, ready for some R&R.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(Neji's POV)   
  
Notes to myself:   
  
1) Glare at my evil uncle for 15 minutes (even though he apoligized)   
  
2) Meditate   
  
3) Glare at Hinata for some unknown reason.   
  
Oh YEA! AND 4) Get back at Sasuke for turning my perfectly good day into hell.   
  
Damn. I ran home only thinking about how I was going to get back at Uchiha. By the time I arrived, the moon was out. I walked up my room passing Hinata's annoying sister on the way. I wonder what she's doing here...   
  
I was about to lie in bed to think so I took off my holster off my leg. If felt heavier than usual... Oh. The books. I pulled out the two bags that were crammed inside. I pulled a book out of a bag. It was...the yaoi one. Damn. Did fate REALLY have to choose THIS thing for me?! I wonder what Naruto thought of my "decision". .....err.....never mind that.   
  
I threw Naruto's gift to the corner of my empty room. (shudders) I bet I'd never open that book up. I looked into the second bag. Somehow a kunai stabbed the corner of the book and shuriken carved holes everywhere else. Oh great. I spend over ten dollars for a book to only find it beat up. AND why the hell didn't the YAOI book get damaged? If I ever meet up with fate, I have some talking to do. ok book four was pretty.....unreadable but book 12 seemed....ok....a few holes here and there....but still....ok. I started to flatten out the piercings my kunais made in book 4. As soon as I was satisfied I examined the cover and the pictures inside.   
  
Ok. The cover showed Naruto standing next to a...a...girl? Or a guy? I couldn't tell. Is it a girl? I soon decided to drop the subject and glanced at the background. Theres was a guy with bandages over his mouth, and he didn't have eyebrows. Geez, Lee doesn't know how lucky he is to have extra hair near the eyes. Wait how can that be lucky?! (chuckle).........Did I just laugh??? Uzumaki's starting to rub onto me. I opened up the book toward the middle and I saw Uchiha....on the floor.....dead. Dead? What?! If all this is true...shouldn't he be 10 feet underground now? I looked around for any details about how the Uchiha died, and I found something. It was a page about the previous volume. So....(reads) Sasuke died.....(reads some more) died to save Naruto... this is probably before the chuunin exam too. So if Uchiha didn't take the hit, Naruto would've..... I never would've come out of the shadows of my past... I put the thought in the back of my mind moving on. I flipped a few pages coming to chapter 28. There was the word "nine" and a permanent hole followed after not finishing the word. Nine? But, I didn't need to refix the page for I knew what it said judging by the chapter picture. It showed Naruto with some sort of a fox-like chakra surrounding him. The only fox I knew with the word "nine" relating to it was a demon. A deadly demon. The demon that existed fifteen years ago. What in the name of fate is going on? Why would some demon relate to Naruto? It's not like he's....the....ninetails... Oh god....everything started to make sense.   
  
_"You can NEVER understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never get rid of!!!"   
  
"Yeah I can....And? So what?........Pfft...Stop acting cool. You're not the only one who's special."   
  
"I want to become Hokage, so all the villagers will finally adknowledge me"   
  
"Heh...your 64 opening points are closed. You won't be able to use chakra for a while, how can we fight?"_   
  
He then got angry at me and used some chakra after all. It was some different colored chakra. It was the ninetails chakra...I don't believe it. A demon, not to mention a guy, claims my heart and....hmmm I can't find the right words.   
  
I slipped into bed for I was quite tired. I've come to a conclusion... Loving a demon....it...... it has never felt so good.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
(Sasuke's POV)   
  
After the whole "be-your-sensei" incident I decided to just go home. I highly doubted that Neji would try more stuff for the day. I needed a new plan for the whole "Kakashi" thing didn't go as well as I thought I could make it. Does love always causes people to work THIS hard? Damn...Naruto has no idea about what I would do for him...   
  
On my way home I noticed Tenten dragging some huge bag...must be all the winnings from her noisy gambling with our Hokage. She seemed to have a hard time. Should I help her? (long mental pause) Uhhh..... (another long mental pause) No. Simple! As hard working as me I never liked how fangirls would glomp me including....her. Oh wait. That was Sakura and Ino...... DAMN Neji is causing my head to jumble up! I slowly walked over to her regretting each step I took.   
  
"Hey Tenten, need help with that?"   
  
"...."   
  
"I asked if you wanted some hel-"   
  
Tenten, with her sack of money, just disappeared before I could finish my sentence... Hmph. Women. See this is why I'm not straight. I simply walked home thinking up a new plan for the new day.   
  
::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::   
  
**(author note)** I updated so late! No! I'm sorry! I had this major writer's block and now that school's here I don't have the time anymore.... I also chicken-peck so that contributes to my list of reasons! Oh and THANK YOU for the reviews! I thought the last chapter sucked!   
  
**Yaoilover S**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Sorry bout the late update! (sweatdrops) Due to the polls (cough) I'll have to make the SasuNaru ending after the Neji/Naru one....   
  
**Ruby Mist**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Oh really? Hehe....sorry, but at least it matched Naruto's POV! I was rushing to publish my first story... (continues checking mail) Oh wow! Thanks for reviewing extra!   
  
**kyme**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Don't worry! You'll get your NejiNaru story!   
  
**chibified kitsunes**: (hands over Naruto plushie) My gosh, you only reviewed me? (faints and Yami takes over) I'm so happy that you loved my Hikari's humor (cough) Unlike someone else...(glares at guilty person) And the kyuubi idea... You stole the idea from my head, just kidding! I enjoy reading about what you review!   
  
**D.A**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Oh yay! New reviewer! I'm glad you loved it!   
  
**Yu**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Haha....(images picture again) I hope I do update soon...(glares at future Chi)   
  
**Maliciously Creative**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Word to readers: do listen to what Maliciously Creative says! I LOVE reading your reviews you give me! They give me enough inspiration to write! Heehee....(pokes Sasuke plushie's tummy while eating pixy stick)   
  
Sasu. Plushie: Now I have to go through this again....   
  
Chi: YAY! He talks!   
  
**nejinaru Fan**: (hands over Naruto plushie) You seriously reread it?! I feel so special...   
  
**Renn**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Heehee. I think he'll start to get the picture soon.   
  
**weary waffle 359**: (hands over Naruto plushie) I know you'll be happy with this story.   
  
**Cookie6**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Ahh me too! (kicks Ino plushie away) Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**meepit**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Thanks! Not many like the manga idea.   
  
**ghostninja85**: (hands over Naruto plushie)You read the reviews? Wow! I think that they fit too so that's why I decided to make alternate endings!   
  
**D.A**: (hands over exclusive golden Naruto plushie holding a "100" sign) Oh wow! You reviewed again! Thanks for making the count go up to 100! Ok...SasuNaru...I might have to do that alternate ending first before the Neji one due to all the votes.   
  
**Moonsong k'Shallia**: (hands over Naruto plushie) I wonder if I'm making the characters too dense? Well...THANKS for reviewing. I'll keep that idea in mind!   
  
**Kari Manganj**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Hmm maybe the SasuNaru ending will come up first.   
  
**DragonDame57**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Maybe I should end it as a Sasu/Naru first...   
  
**Yuen-chan**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Haha. Alternate endings...   
  
**The Savior**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Ahh...don't worry about it! I'll have endings for each pairing!   
  
**Letta**: (hands over Naruto plushie) Haha...I know...(cough) even if I did err...write the story....(scolds Sasuke chibi)   
  
**MimiMumuMomo**: (hands over Naruto plushie) You don't have to vote anymore! Alternate endings are soon to come! (reads next review) Oh wow! You'd actually draw it?! If you did, I'd LOVE to see it! And maybe put the link in my bio for others, with your permission of course!   
  
**XxMaster-ExX**:(hands over Naruto plushie) Sasu/Naru is coming soon, probably next chapter. 


	8. The Morning Meeting and Mission

Jealousy Over a Demon

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

**(pairings)** NejiNaru, SasuNaru, and tiny hints of others

**(disclaimer)** Don't own it, NEVER will… (sulks) I really wanna own an Uchiha (preferably Itachi-kun!!) I have money and I'm REALLY willing to buy!!!

**(story notes)** Naruto is currently 15 years old so everyone else is around that age. Tsunade is the Hokage here, and Sasuke NEVER left Konoha for the Sound… (I really didn't want to cope with that problem… (shudders) complicated! Everyone is also a chuunin but they don't seem to wear those vests. It is also getting close to winter this time of year.

**(warnings)** This IS a Yaoi and if you don't know what it means… well… it looks like you haven't been completely through the Naruto section. There may be some spoilers, but I haven't decided yet. Characters may be OOC. INO and a little Sakura bashing..

**(summary)** After spending a night at the Hyuuga estate, Naruto starts to pay more attention to Neji. In the meantime, a certain dark-hared avenger is getting jealous!

**(genre)** Romance/Humor Angst later on

**(writing codes)** ('blah blah'thoughts)  
------------------(_Italics-_flashbacks)  
------------------((blah POV)Change of POV or setting)

**(rating)** (PG-13) MAY go up in later chapters.

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

EEP! Four months have passed since I've updated! So many things are happening in my life, and it's just overwhelming. Not to mention the huge writer's block I've been pounded on with. So sorry for those who had to wait so long for this… Well these are enough pitiful excuses for now.

TINY SPOILERS UP TO CHAPTER 205 IN THE MANGA…

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

Chapter 8-The Morning Meeting and Mission

(3rd Person POV)

The next morning the members of team seven sat on a bridge. For the first time they sat quietly, not muttering a word. Was it because of the moon that was still visible in the sky or was it because two out of the three teammates were snoozing? The world may never know. Sasuke sat in the darkness trying to finalize all mental plans of operation S.C.R.E.W. D.E.S.T.I.N.Y. (Sasuke Creates a Really Exciting Way to Demolish Extra Slutty Things Involving Naruto and Yabbermouth) He glanced up at Naruto in curiosity.

'He's a bit too quiet right now. Well since he's asleep it sort of makes sense. So anyways back to the plan. First I should-"

"OH Sasuke! I do… I do… I do! You do too?! I can not believe it! Oh and I have the best news ever! I'm pregnant with twins! What should we name them? Sasuke Jr.? Or how about a merging of our names like Sasura? I know that you being first is important so you can get the first part of the name!"

The Uchiha stared at Sakura in disbelief and horror. She was practically screaming out her thoughts out to the world. In a matter of moments everything that the poor teen heard quickly turned X-rated, which was too much for him to handle.

'What the fuck is she dreaming about?! You know… ugh just forget it. I don't EVER want to know.' he thought, inching over near Naruto hoping the thoughts of him would drown out the pink-haired girl's screams. About an hour or so later, the sun finally rose and if you looked at the dirt road on the sides of the bridge you would see all sorts of lines, numbers, and stick figures carved into the ground. According to Sasuke, they were important battle 'plans'. A certain girl who had just woken up and walked over to see what was going on, they were something else.

"Sasuke-kun? You make art? I think it's absolutely BEAUTIFUL!"

He gave a small 'hn' before kicking the dirt around to erase his 'art'. Was she blind?! How can stick figures in dirt be 'beautiful art'. Sasuke then turned around when hearing a small groan. Naruto had just woken up and for some strange reason he had some sort of nightcap that looked like a cross between a walrus and bear resting crookedly on his head. It wasn't even on an hour ago!

'Cute,' he thought silently to himself. Naruto sat up and blinked at his surroundings. The cap fluttered to the floor and he soon noticed that eyes were being directed at him. The silence felt awkward.

"Sasuke? Sakura? Can we go get some ramen?! I'm starving!"

It would be a very long morning for team seven as they headed toward the ramen bar feeling hungry themselves.

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

(Neji's place)

Neji woke up early and felt rather stressed. What was he exactly doing last night? He went to sleep abnormally early at nine and felt this groggy? The thought of nine immediately brought back the thoughts of Naruto and the 'nine tails'.

'That's right… he's the nine tails. Or at least that's what the books say. Books ARE always correct. But then again that book wasn't a real book. It was a 'picture' book. Picture books have colorful talking bears and spiders. They were also friendly bears and spiders and I KNOW that bears and spiders aren't friendly. Especially the guy with the webs from the Sound that nearly beat me to death,' he mentally stressed to himself.

Neji went through his usual morning procedures that included the half-hour hair brushing process before glancing back into the Naruto manga. Maybe he was just delusional last night due to the Uchiha's evil idea of interrupting him and Naruto. To reassure himself, he flipped through the book and saw the same thing he saw last night. Frustrated with the truth again, he opened the 'picture book' up to the copyright page. A few words were in tiny print in the corner of the page

"Naruto copyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto is a work of NONFICTION. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, is purely intentional… Every copyright in large print above is completely untrue and its purpose is to mainly keep the author/artist out of trouble. All rights reserved. Fate doesn't seem to know what it's doing anymore… This Kishimoto guy seems to have a twisted mind…" /**1/**

Just when Neji was ready to get out of his room for some food, his door was knocked down… hard. He began to get the chills, suspecting what was going to happen. A guy shrouded by smoke, stood in a freaky pose until the air was finally cleared. Of course it was no other than Lee's older clone; in other words Gai-sensei, to be more respectful of course. The poor teen standing next to his fallen door that now possessed a huge crack, couldn't resist twitching. The sight before him was normal to see but even after four years he could never get over the fact that his teacher did such nasty and creepy things.

A few moments after the smoke cleared, Gai finally moved before flashing his trademark smile with the sparkle at the end.

"What are you doing here knocking down my door with your dramatic entrance?"

"Well Neji, what are you doing here being lazy and not attending your Konoha duties?! I am ashamed of you!" Gai scolded as he was about to do his signature punch.

"You better not punch me like you do with Lee and then cry about youth afterwards."

"… Neji did you know that we have a mission today? Didn't Tenten tell you?"

"No she didn't….." 'Sheesh…I wonder how upset she is. She always enjoys informing me about anything she thinks of.'

"Well hurry so we can get going!" Once again, Gai flashed his sparkly grin.

Neji shuddered and muttered, "Whatever."

(Ten Minutes later)

Team….errs….Gai is currently working on their D level mission, planting seeds. Gai and Lee were busily planting the seeds and grinning at each other like maniacs. Although the tension between Neji and Tenten was quite thick. The weapon-using girl was doing what she was supposed to do and mentally refused to look at her teammate. She couldn't handle the fact that her biggest crush was into…other guys. Neji wasn't used to the silence and peace coming from the girl and it drove him nuts. Sure he wished that she would stay quiet every once in a while…but why now?! So much for being careful with what you wish for.

"Tenten…"

"…"

"Tenten…" he spoke, this time a bit louder.

"…"

"TENTEN!" he yelled a bit too loud. Gai and Lee even turned their heads in curiosity at the boy who never raised his voice unless he was in battle. They quickly then turned back around, continuing to go on with the mission.

"Gai-sensei? Why did Neji-san yell out Tenten-san's name?"

"A lover's quarrel must be in between them… OH the beauty of the love and the angst of youth!" the teacher replied before crying into his arms with Lee.

"What is wrong with them?" the Hyuuga said to the open space ever so softly. He turned around and walked over to Tenten. Sure his heart leaned a little…well actually a lot more to Naruto than her, but he didn't want her to avoid him for the rest of her life. "Tenten, can you at least say something?"

"…"

"Can you at least tell me why you're so upset?"

"Neji-kun…I always cheer for you no matter the situation since you're a prodigy… but… as you would say… my destiny doesn't include you, does it?" she spoke out feeling her heart crack with every second.

"I… I guess not," Neji said as he noticed that he and his teammate had just finished their side of the field. Before he was able to say anymore, the green twins interrupted him.

"Neji, Tenten. Have you both finished your sides of the field?" Gai asked while Lee was catching falling leaves as a challenge for Sakura's love.

"Hai."

"Hai…" the female whispered looking upset.

"Hmm… looks like the argument between the both of you hasn't been settled, but don't worry! I see a bright future for the both of you together! I guarantee it!" the teacher said, receiving a questioning look from Neji.

Tenten sighed and muttered a small 'sure' before putting up a fake smile. Neji couldn't believe how wrong his sensei could be. After a few moments of pondering and sighing, the team walked back to return the mission report. As soon as they were paid, Gai's senses twitched unexpectedly. His childhood rival was nearby… and was very close.

"Kakashi."

"What about Sakura-chan's sensei?" Lee asked, feeling light and fluttery just thinking about the girl.

Neji was leaning against a wall, waiting for any orders to go home or something. Tenten was on an opposite wall staring out the window, making her feel even more depressed. The teens were dead quiet before hearing some sort of conversation in the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi, you and your team were supposed to be heading out to the Sand a couple of hours ago. What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked not knowing that there were some eavesdroppers.

"I have a request."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"Can you send a few ANBU with us to accompany our mission?"

"ANBU? Isn't that a bit drastic for just guarding a building for a while? Your team is strong, especially with the brat."

"I need some help from the ANBU because of Naruto."

"…explain"

"There have been reports that the Akatsuki was spotted in the Sand yesterday. They're probably after Naruto again and we have no idea how strong they have become. And I'm having some suspicions that Itachi will be with his partner there. Nothing would stop Sasuke from taking revenge and he'd be seriously hurt again."

"I see…but the ANBU usually don't accompany ninjas on missions and it is not yet confirmed that the Akatsuki is really in the Sand. I can't send them out without a confirmation of a threat. I'm sorry but there's noth-"

"Excuse me for interrupting Hokage-sama, but how about sending my team along instead of using up some ANBU. My team probably EXCEEDS Kakashi's," Gai interrupted as his team was seen through the door. He then flashed his trademark smile, giving the leaf's leader the chills. He glanced at his rival for a reply.

"Hmm? What did you just say?" Kakashi asked, closing the book he just pulled out when Gai came in.

'Ooo! Trying to be cool all the time!' the green dressed man thought shaking a fist.

"I'll allow it, if Kakashi's ok with the decision. How about it Kakashi, do you want Tenten's team to tag along?"

"I can't get ANBU then?" the Hokage just shook her head, "I have no other choice than to take the offer."

Lee started bouncing around in happiness knowing that Sakura-'chan' would be there. In the meantime the rest of the team remained quiet knowing who was there. Without saying anything everyone left to the bridge where team seven was supposed to be located at. When they arrived no one was there; all they saw were squiggles and lines carved in the dirt. Tenten, feeling a bit more like her old self saw something carved into the ground that made her eyes bulge.

"Ahh Neji… Neji… Neji-kun? I think you should see this," the girl said, stuttering in disbelief. Neji walked over and immediately saw what she was so nervous about. In big capitalized letters were the words: OP: S.C.R.E.W. D.E.S.T.I.N.Y.

"Hmm…Uchiha must have done this, wherever he is."

Before the both of them could say any more, Lee came over with Gai and then Kakashi slowly following behind, burying his head in his book. They all had no idea as to where team seven would be.

"This is your entire fault Kakashi. If only you actually came on time, we wouldn't be in this mess. You should be more like me, the responsible person I am!" Gai boasted confidently.

"If I came on time your team wouldn't even be here. And if I were more like you, I'd kill myself." the gray-haired teacher said bluntly.

"Maybe they're out for breakfast at the ramen shop?" Neji suggested flatly. The teachers just shrugged and traveled back into the village with their students slugging behind.

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

(Ichiraku Ramen Shop)

The three students in team seven quickly ordered their food as soon as they arrived. The mission at that point didn't seem to matter any more. Sakura sat down having some serious thoughts about what she was going to do to stop Ino and ruin her new arising fan club.

Sasuke still had his thoughts about operation: S.C.R.E.W. D.E.S.T.I.N.Y. He glanced at Naruto and saw the boy playing with his chopsticks. He snapped them apart and stuck them in his mouth. He then innocently pulled and pushed the sticks, sucking them every now and then. The poor Uchiha couldn't help but feel aroused by the act and his little 'friend' down under was noticeably sticking out.

"What are YOU looking at bastard?" Naruto said, waiting for Sakura's angry retort but nothing was heard. She apparently was still in her 'lala' land.

"Nothing you would know about."

After a long pause Naruto finally shot back a lame retort. "Damn your smart ass talk-"

Before he could finish what he was about to say, a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and soon, the rest of the team. All thoughts in Naruto's head were soon replaced by the wonders of noodles and miso flavored soup.

Sakura merely took a few sips of the soup before continuing to fantasize the most perverse things.

Sasuke poked his bowl with the wooden chopsticks. And poked. And poked again. The cube of noodles sunk down and floated back up bringing a few bubbles along. A look of disgust crossed his face and he soon slid the bowl over to Naruto. He wasn't really hungry anyways…

"Here dobe, you can have it."

"Really Sasuke-bastard? You've actually done something decent just now. Well, arigatou!"

And with that Naruto turned his attention back to the steaming bowl. Sasuke suddenly felt pissed, very pissed. It seems like his oh-so-called 'kiss' he had shared with the boy was long forgotten already… damn the Hyuuga.

Over thirty minutes had passed and Naruto finished his six bowls, Sasuke's, and even Sakura's. He was then working on his ninth bowl, as Sasuke was staring at the piled up bowls in awe.

It was quite strange how Naruto could eat so much and be so thin and irresistibly cute.

Everything was calm and all you could hear were slurps and a few 'Ahh's but even that was quite soothing. It was like this for a while until-

"OHAYOU, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Lee-san? Uhh…ohayou…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, feeling that the boy could possibly be stalking her.

"You can ask your sensei," he replied as Gai walked in, suddenly giving the team chills. Kakashi then walked in making the team go from getting freaked out and going full out force angry.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled simultaneously, "AND what are THEY doing here?!"

"Hmm? Oh. They're just going to accompany us on our mission. Try to get comfy, because we have a long mission ahead of us," the silver haired jounin replied flipping another page of the book. Tenten and Neji soon arrived and Sasuke took a great notice of that.

Neji saw the Uchiha glaring fiercely at him as if saying 'You better keep away from him while I'm here.' All the Hyuuga did in reply was smirk.

"IIIE!" Naruto yelled, holding a piece of paper in front of him. The horrid receipt had finally come, "Ahh… Sasuke, do you want to pay the bill?"

Unfortunately the bill was quite high and the Uchiha didn't bring much money with him. Neji saw the bill, smirked, and paid it all off. (plus tip)

"Ne, arigatou Neji!" Naruto chirped out happily.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

Sasuke saw the whole thing. He didn't like it at all… 'Just when I didn't have much money with me, the damn Hyuuga takes advantage of it. And he's going to STAY with us on some freakishly LONG mission… bah!'

"So much for Operation: S.C.R.E.W. D.E.S.T.I.N.Y., huh?" Neji said, smirking at Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he heard thE distinct words, "I'll be making sure that it isn't going to be a success."

"If you interfere with my time with him, I'll do the same with yours."

"We'll see…"

Naruto then came out of no where and started tugging on the two teens' arms.

"COME ON! We have a mission to complete!" And with that team seven and team…Gai headed out of Konoha to journey to the Sand.

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

(path between the Sand and Leaf - nighttime)

By the end of the day, not much progress was made when traveling to the Sand. Gai brought only 4 tents for him and his students but team seven only brought blankets. It was soon decided that there would be two people to every tent, because of Gai's 'sharing is caring' youth speech.

"Is everyone ready to tell us your partners?" Gai asked glancing at Kakashi to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. "I don't want any funny stuff to happen in the tents I brought. Remember youth is the best thing you could ever have, so try to preserve it as much as possible."

"Aww, come on. Don't listen to him. Just go ahead and fuck each other like rabid bunnies," the gray haired jounin commented blankly as he put away his book. A disgusted look crossed the girl's faces while Lee felt as if he was about to faint. Naruto had a light blush while Neji and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Kakashi… my rival… ARE YOU CRAZY?! Our students are still filled with youth and you seem to want them to throw it all away."

"Nonsense. They're fifteen and sixteen. It's the perfect age to go have their first intercourse."

"BE QUIET ABOUT THAT! They still are the v-word you know."

"Virgins?"

"BE QUIET!!!"

After a while the students decided to ignore their teachers. Tenten knew that Neji would be trying his hardest to be with Naruto and so would Sasuke… Lee was definitely not an option for her. Sakura would be fine.

Lee was begging Sakura-'chan' to be his 'tent mate' but was seriously not succeeding. She refused to say yes unless asked by Sasuke-'kun'.

"Sakura-chan! Please! You don't have to worry about me doing anything stupid!"

"No."

"Sakura-CHAAAAAAN!"

"No."

"Hey Sakura, do you want to share a tent with me?" Tenten asked as she came over to where the pink-haired girl was.

"Ehh," Sakura shot a glance towards Sasuke, "Alright then…"

Tenten made an apology to Lee and explained why she had to do it. The boy just sighed and waited for anyone to ask him to be their tent partner. Meanwhile, a couple of feet away, Sasuke and Neji were having a talk about who was going to get Naruto.

"So Uchiha, I doubt that you're going to surrender your night with Naruto easily."

"Same goes for you."

"Hmph. So how are we going to decide this?"

"How about you just surrender this entire battle to me?"

"Don't be stupid Uchiha."

"Have any other ideas then **genius**?"

"Hmm…-"

"Neji! Sasuke! What are you two talking about?" Naruto chirped, coming over to where the prodigies were.

"Who'd our tent partners would be." Sasuke replied.

"Ahh… ok. I guess you two want to be together then. I won't bother you anymore. Guess I'll have to ask Lee now." the blonde said softly walking away.

"NO!" the 'prodigies' yelled out at the same time. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't hear and so the both of them ended up being together in a small tent when they could've been with the cutest little blonde.

"Uchiha, this is all your fucking fault."

"Whatever."

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

**/1/ **I am not bashing him, NEJI IS! Kishimoto is nearly god in my opinion so I don't intend to ever bash this person.

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

I'm so sorry for getting this out so late. (again) The author's block is slowly wearing off. And if you think I'm losing my touch, I'm sorry. All inspirations for this story have been worn away.

Review, and maybe some helpful suggestions?

Continue? Discontinue? Good? Bad?

::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::-----::

**Cookie6**: Hehe. Anybody would even me!

**Maliciously Creative**: (pokes at Itachi "plushie") YAY! I got another Itachi now, the REAL one too! (since I could count this as an update) Gosh your reviews get better each and every time! I fell out my chair laughing!

Chi: (poke)

Itachi:…WHAT'S with everyone poking me!

Chi: (pokes Itachi's eyes)

Itachi: ARGH! You poked my eyes! What?! My-my sharingan is gone?! No!

Chi: OMG. You natural eye color is… purple?! Cool! It matches your nails!

Itachi:(tries to reactivate sharingan) NO! You fucking woman! Now I'm weak! Killing my friend was a waste now!

Sasuke Plushie: (comes out of nowhere) There you are! Now I can… beat… the shit….. y-y-YOU'RE EYES ARE PURPLE?! That means… NO MORE SHARINGAN! (cracks knuckles) I will finally kill my older brother!

Chi: Oooh… things getting a bit graphic. Heehee!

**chibified kitsunes**: Now I feel guilty for updating late. I'm glad that it was longer and you liked it though! (cough) I hope I update a bit faster this time.

**D.A**: It grosses me out a bit too… (cough) even if I made the chapter. I'm glad you thought it was funny though!

**Unsaid**: Aww. Don't worry you'd get a NejiNaru, though I'm not sure if it'll come before the SasuNaru alternate ending.

**Hikiya**: Hmm maybe the NejiNaru ending really will come before the SasuNaru one. Sasuke's a bastard…well I know that Neji thinks so!

**Yuen-chan**: Hehe… funny review in a few words!

**Yaoilover S**: Action? Yes there will! Very, very soon. It's just that such and such runs into someone's private time! (yells at Sasuke and Neji)

**Yu**: Was it really that funny? Well I guess I'll continue with more surprising humor.

**Moonsong k'Shallia**: Well if you think everyone's fine I'll keep it that way. As for Sakura and Ino……err… I'm not really sure about them.

**nejinaru Fan**: I'm SO sorry for updating late! Agh! I feel horrible! Oh and the good stuff for Neji and Naruto is coming soon!

**Letta**: The gambling scene, eh? Thanks! And about Neji, he's coming… I can promise you that!

**Naruto's-Lost-Love**: Aww! That's so nice! Wow, I thought that the reviews would've stopped by the time you read it. (munches on gift cookie) Thanks for taking your time to review!

**Donna Kitsune**: Yes, the lack of NejiNaru fics is saddening but I hope this fic could at least help inspire others to write more. As for beta-editing, it's ok, I've already gotten one. Thanks. (and for reviewing too!)

**Momochi Zabuza**: Wow! I'm quite flattered about what you said. I'm so speechless, I barely know how to reply to your review.

**quaebah24**: I feel so bad for making Sasu-kun that way…GAAH! And the whole dairy thing, I had no idea.


End file.
